Amy's last shot
by Bluehorse14
Summary: Amy is putting all her cards on the table one more time. Betting Sonic that if she can beat him in a ten leg race around the world the he has to marry her. Otherwise they can never marry. T for some suggestion. Based on concept by Gargel.
1. Chapter 1: Begin!

Me: Hey everyone! I know I just put out a chapter for a different Sonic story but I just got permission from this really awesome writer Called Gargel. She wrote a story entitled Amy catches a break. The original story was admittedly short but really great. In fact when you get the chance check it out but for now just read this. This is an extended remake of that. This will have more chapters and will be more jonman14 I guess is the best way to say it. Oh i changed the title a bit I hope Gargel doesn't mind. Oh I don't own anything. Enjoy

**Amy's last Shot**

**Chapter1: Begin!**

Sonic's computer sang as he went through his mail. "There gonna clean up your looks with all the lies in the books to ma-"it cut itself off to a flying omochoa telling him he had mail.

It was just about to give a long string of pointless instructions and facts about his email before he stopped it. "Yeah I know," He patronized wondering why he got that stupid download. He looked at the new email's subject first, "How about a race?" He read aloud. Then looking to the sender he was surprised to see it was Amy. Curious he clicked and it read as follows:

Dear Future Husband,

It is me your Future wife, Amy rose. I have decided that this little game of hammer and hedgehog has to stop so I decided that we will settle this a way you can't refuse. A ten leg race around the world. No, tricks, no super suits/forms, just pure speed. Start at my house then ten legs later when I win, it will end at the department store here. If I win then without a doubt you must marry me. If you do somehow win then I will never mention marriage again. So get over here so we can get started!

With much love

Your Future Wife, Amy

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sonic smirked as my chemical romance said something about another cog in the murder machine. He was just about to get an annoyance out of the way.

…

Amy stood in front of her house as Sonic approached. ," There you are my darling Sonic!" Sonic looked at her. She was wearing a jogging outfit with a sweatband. Sonic shook his head realizing that for just a moment he thought she looked nice.

Tails walked up to Sonic and handed him a clip board. "As you can see your challenger is not using P.E.D.'s, her hammer is in the house, and her suit is lacking any form of rockets or anything of that sort," Tails explained," Due to this you must not handle any special equipment or chaos emeralds."

Rouge's eyes widened as the 7 jewels were emptied out of his (pockets I guess?). "Alright then, where to tails?"

"The first leg of the race is from here to New York, New York," Tails told, "Top floor of the empire state building to be precise."

"Alright then let's get started," Sonic said stretching.

"Let's shake hands and get to," Amy smiled as Sonic shook her hand with full confidence he would be at the altar with her.

Tails pulled out a starting pistol as they took positions. "One last thing Sonic, If you lose can I be your best man?"

Sonic laughed," Sure buddy." A loud bag from the gun confirmed the start of the race.


	2. Chapter 2: New York City!

Me: I thought I would start by apologizing to Gargel who is a guy. Next I would like to explain something real quick in case you don't really understand what a leg based race is. A leg based race is a race divided into multiple parts. The first person to finish a leg gets a head start during the next leg. Oh and to help make the story funnier everyone is watching the race With Tails and Cream as the Monitoring sports announcers. When it is them there won't be a lot of other stuff just dialogue so it will look more like a script. So enjoy. Oh and I don't own anything

**Chapter 2: A Sonic state of Mind**

Sonic chuckled as he saw Amy behind. Then gasped as he realized she wasn't that far behind. Guess she been getting faster, sonic thought, good I could use a challenge. As he ran He looked back at Amy then back to the road continuing the cycle to make sure he kept the distance. In the back of his head there was another reason but he closed his eyes and shook it away. As he opened his eyes he saw a road block."Hold it there," An Italian accent said as a hand shot out. Sonic barely stopped in time to see his rival.

"Mario!" Sonic said in anger.

"That's right itsa me!" The red clad plumber said," And you're going to pay for the way you humiliated me at the Olympics!"

"I'll see about that!" And with that the two started fighting. Poor Sonic didn't even notice Amy run by. Amy was totally un surprised at Mario's appearance. After all she made the phone-call. She laughed to herself as she ran realizing that there might be a few trick after all.

The Announcers

Tails: Hey race fans it's your host Miles Tails Prower!

Cream: And me Cream the Rabbit!

Tails: I would like to start by saying we have not been making out off screen.

Cream: We haven't?

Tails: No we haven't. Know let's talk about the race so far.

Cream: I personally thought that Mario showing up was a little to convenient for Amy

Tails: Do you suspect her of cheating?

Cream: Maybe she is but if I may speak my mind Sonic can't be fastest forever.

Tails: Wow Cream way to speak your mind now back to the race.

The Race

Sonic yelled angrily at himself. Amy was already in New York by now while he still had a few miles to go. How could he have let himself be so distracted? He was going at full speed as he finally entered the city.

Amy Stood in front of the empire state building. She craned her neck to look up to the top. Definitely the elevator she decided.

Sonic ran into the building without even thinking. He headed straight for the stairs. Sonic wasn't aware that running regularly and running upstairs was 2 completely different thing. At first it was no problem then at about the 40th floor he slowed down. "This is a lot of stairs," He said to himself at the 53rd floor. By the 55th floor he decided to throw up at 60.

Amy dinged to the top floor and saw the line that indicated victory. Sonic erupted out of the stair well just in time to see Amy win the first leg. His jaw dropped. He had lost the first leg. Then he smirked and walked up to the victor. "Not bad Ames," He said shaking her hand," But this is just one leg I'll get you next time."

Amy returned the smiled, mostly because she won but partly because he used her nick name."Thanks but isn't that my line?" They both laughed as the gang showed up to congratulate Amy.

Tails stepped in front of the Camera and spoke."Well race fans that concludes the first leg of the race! Join us next time as we interview the racers and their friends, during the trip, and then begin the race to the base of Big Ben. London waits for these racers and you viewers tune in next time to find out who wins next time."

…

Me: So Amy wins the first leg and some hidden Crails. If you don't mind me saying so, not a bad second chapter. By the way if you didn't like Mario's appearance then just say so and he won't show up again. Well read next time. Oh many thanks to Gargel, review, and tell your friends.


	3. Chapter 3: London!

Me: Hey everybody I would like to actually start off this Chapter in a way I have seen many do it and thanking my reviewers even though there are only a few. In fact for chapter two the only shout outs I can make are to **Delta 2-1, Gargel, Jazz the Hedgehog Singing Star, and Kurdave125.** Oh and a Jonman14 tradition is to have a member of the cast come out and tell you a few things so her she is, The hammer totting Pink flower, Amy Rose!

Amy: Hey everyone, it is me Amy! I am here to say a few things that you should let you know. First is that any characters or songs used or referenced do not belong to Jonman14, but instead to their respective original creators. Also for those of you who prefer a quiet fairy tale in fairy land then you should know that this chapter is a little more T rated the usual. Containing such things as me in a skimpy outfit and Fear inducing Beatles fans. On a final note this is based on a story by Gargel.

Me: So you're in for a good chapter. Please enjoy chapter three: I am the Hedgehog. For those that don't know the title is a make fun of the popular Beatles song I am the Walrus. The actual song doesn't make any sense but it is still a good song.

**Chapter Three: I am the Hedgehog **

Amy raised an eyebrow at the outfit she was pulling out of the suit case. It seemed like a good enough idea at first but now she questioned. Attempts at showing off her body had never worked on Sonic before. And the style of the outfit probably wouldn't win her any points either, as naked people don't really keep up with style. She looked at her normal everyday outfit, her jogging suit she had worn during the first leg, and then back to what was in her hands. She shrugged, oh well, she thought; if it doesn't work on Sonic then I can at least provide fan service. She smiled at the concept. Who would want to see her is some sexy outfit. Then she shuddered remembering that day she turned the safety search off. Fans are weird she decided.

Meanwhile Sonic sat looking out at the water as Great Britain loomed ever closer. The air was warm and there was not a cloud in the sky. It should have been a day that he would enjoy but he was too irked to be happy. He had spent the last 3 days on a boat being pestered by various interviewers. They all were asking the same 2 things. Why do you think you lost and how do you feel about Amy? He had lost count of the number of times he had said I don't know and I like her but not that way. The worst part was when Tails came in for an interview but forgot to knock. About an hour later he looked to the T.V. screens to see himself singing… one of his own songs. It made him even madder when instead of saying "hey sonic" they greeted with "In his world". What was even worse is that they didn't believe him when he talked about Amy. The only real sign of affection he showed was that he held on to the water Charm she had made him. Not anymore he decided. He pulled the string of shells over his hand and off his wrist. He held it in his hand and looked out to the calm sea. He raised his arm like a pitchers and threw it. Well at least he tried to. He realized after about 5 tries that he couldn't bring himself to do for some reason. He was contemplating it when suddenly Amy appeared. "Hello there Sonic," She said in a somewhat sly tone.

"Oh hey Amy," He said turning around to look at her slipping the bracelet back on his wrist. Amy frowned, for as she had guessed the outfit seemed to have no affect on Sonic. At least on the outside. On the inside Sonic was whistling and panting. Damn, he thought, she looks pretty. Sonic inwardly shook his head. To hell with censorship and politeness, his thoughts exclaimed, she is hot! The outfit was red starting at the top with what looked like two straps holding a very tight inner tube. Then a break which showed her curved figure and her belly button. It then continued with a Skirt that was barely long enough to hide everything. Sonic didn't quite make out what Amy said as she spun around to show the entire outfit. He fought every urge to let his mouth drop or his eyes widen as she spun too fast for, as normal, she revealed that there were only undergarments under the skirt.

"Uh are you alright," Amy asked titling her head at the Blue Hedgehog.

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine I just…" He thought frantically for a moment when suddenly a voice erupted over the ship.

"We are now arriving in the U.K." The voice said," Will the racers please ready themselves."

Sonic exhaled, saved by the bell, he thought. The boat floated into the Harbor and Amy and Sonic got off first. As they took positions Tails flew down in front of them and spoke there directions. "You will race along this road to London and make a stop at a little place called the cavern."

"The Cavern?" Sonic asked wide eyed.

"As in the birth place of the Beatles?" Amy said finishing Sonic's question. Sonic looked and raised an eyebrow. Is she a Beatles fan? Sonic looked at here for a moment but turned his head as Tails spoke again.

"The very same," Tails said," There you will meet someone who will direct you through this race's first challenge."

Sonic and Amy looked at each other both clearly perplexed. "Um race challenge?" Sonic finally asked.

"Yes in order to increase ratings we have thrown in from this leg forward there will be a challenge of some kind or another. You must complete the challenge in order to continue to the finish line which as we said is big Ben. Now Amy won the last leg which means she has a ten minute head start. When she goes we start your count down," He said motioning toward Sonic then looking back at Amy, "Begin when you are ready."

"Thank you," She said curtly. She took a moment or two to stretch. She felt the warm air and realized that the outfit wasn't a total lose. She stood in front of the starting line and counted to three. As soon as the number left her lips she shot off toward the city and the clock started.

Sonic stretched for a minute or two and then stood in front of the starting line. He began tapping his left on the ground, a practice he always performed when feeling impatient. He stole glances at the clock wishing it would be time to run already. Mostly because he hated standing still but partly because he didn't want Amy to get to big of a lead. She wasn't nearly as fast as him but she was a lot faster than normal. He looked back at the clock and realized that he could start catching up in about 20 seconds. He readied himself in front of the starting line as the crowd began the final 5 second count down," 5…4…3…2…1… GO!" and at the crowds request Sonic bolted attempting to make up lost time. He ran faster than he had the last leg but only slightly. He was glad to be running again. He closed his eyes as a grin spread over his muzzle. This, he thought, is why dogs stick their heads out the window. Now that he thought about it, it was one of the things he liked about Amy. She gave him an excuse to run. That he really needed an excuse but it was nice to have in case he needed an alibi for the cops ("Are you aware that you were going 300 in a 50 mph zone?"). He opened his eyes thinking back on all the times he had heard something to that affect. He then allowed his focus to go back to the road where he saw Amy in his view again. His grin widened as he realized that ten minutes hadn't really helped. But his look changed to surprise as he saw several pointy objects rising from the ground in front of him.

He jumped over the spikes just in time and produced a question for the round man in the flying pod. "Spikes, seriously? Those haven't worked sense green hill Zone," Sonic stated and remembered that they didn't work very well back then either.

"Well pardon me for bringing back old memories," Eggman said indignantly.

"What are you doing here I am in the middle of a race," Sonic said as he continued with his running.

Eggman laughed at the hedgehog," Is it too much to ask that the wind be chained?" He asked rhetorically.

Sonic instantly getting what He was talking about turned his head," So you want me to lose too huh?" He asked," Might I ask why?"

Eggman snorted," Not for you or your girlfriends personal happiness I assure you," He stated," Merely to give myself an extra bargaining chip just in case."

"Well you aren't gonna get one because you aren't gonna stop me," Sonic responded.

"Oh really?" Eggman said smiling and pressing a button on his console. As he did a giant robot erupted in Sonic's path," I warn you Sonic if you try to just run away then I destroy all of England!" This was followed by a long "evil" laugh. Sonic shook his fist but then shrugged. He would have to make up the time. And if twice in a row he couldn't it was still a long race.

Amy entered London and looked around. "Aw London," she said," Where faggot means cigarette and pub means bar." She frowned realizing that what she had said was a little racist. The she shrugged because, at least to her, it was also funny. Plus none of them had pink hair and quills. She began looking around for the mania starting Cavern. Despite her best efforts she finally decided, after about 5 minutes, to ask for directions.

"Ah the Cavern," The tall British man responded in the country's trade mark accent," It is about two blocks that way and take a left, you can't miss it."

"Thanks," She said as she ran off. It was at just about at that moment that Sonic entered the City and began feverishly searching for the Cavern.

As he explored another road Amy entered the cavern. She saw behind the counter a man with glasses and a grey polo shirt. He looked up from cleaning glasses to look at her and then smiled. "Ah you must be Amy Rose."

"The very same," Amy responded making a small bow.

"Well welcome to the Cavern!" He exclaimed throwing out his arms," The birth place of the Beatles! My full name is Ninja duck squad 47 but uh you can just call me 47."

"Um ok," she said thinking his name was a tad unusual.

"Just a screen name," He said obviously realizing that she thought it was strange," A few things to know about me is that I suffer from overpower-my-character syndrome, I am possible the biggest Beatles fan on this site, and I have a very troubled past."

"Like what?" she asked referencing to his troubled past apparently having missed the total breaking of the fourth wall.

"Well…" He thought and then had a flashback

"Please 47 stop!"

"There is no 47! ONLY SCARECROW!"

"I rather not talk about it," He said snapping back to the present.

"Fair enough," She decided," So what is the challenge?"

"Your challenge is to show me what you know about the mop top quartet," He said with a grin," I will ask you about a certain song. You must tell me who sings it, what album, and what year. For every question you get wrong you have to sing one of their songs for the whole world to hear. So are you ready?"

Deciding that the challenge was fair she nodded her head."Let's do it."

"Alright then. A little help from my friends."

Amy thought for just a moment before answering."Ringo Star, Sergeant Pepper's lonely hearts club band, and I can't remember the year," She admitted.

"Then get on that stage then," he said motioning toward the stage and handing her a microphone.

It was just about as she had the microphone to her lips when sonic entered brushing the last bits off robot off his fur. And then his ears pricked up to what he assumed was an Angel singing."_What would you do if I sang out a tune would you stand up and walk out on me? Lend me your ears and I will sing you a song and I'll try not to sing out of key,_" Amy sang.

"Quite a nice set of lungs on her don't you think," 47 said to Sonic. Sonic turned to the man.

"I didn't know she could-"

"Sing?" He finished," Well maybe there are a few things you don't know about her, maybe even a few things you might like about her or have in common," He said smiling at Sonic's reaction to Amy's voice," But hey I'm just a guest star what do I know."

Sonic, also ignoring the collapse of the fourth wall, smiled at Amy. Maybe he was right. But then again he still didn't love her or anything he thought. But before he knew it he was singing along,"_ I get by with a little help from my friends, oh gonna try with a little help from my friends, hmm get high with a little bit of help from my friends."_ As she walked off the stage Sonic couldn't help but stare. Not just because of the outfit (though that was still part of it) but because he had a new found respect for her. He only got one of the three questions right but he didn't care. Amy could have London. Still 8 more legs to go, he thought as he walked onto the stage and began singing I am the Walrus.

The crowd cheered her name as she stopped at the base of the massive clock tower. 2 and 0 for me, she thought. Just then Sonic came around the corner and walked to the finish line. "Nice job Ames ," He said as he approached and then whispered something that the cameras and boom mikes wouldn't catch," By the way I am a great actor aren't I?"

"What?" She whispered back not understanding.

"You look really nice," Sonic whispered but putting emphasis on the word really. Amy blushed, so he did notice, she thought. That's better than taking London for me, she thought smiling now.

"Well that is the end of another great leg of the race, wouldn't you two agree?" Tails asked with a smile.

"Indeed I do agree," Cream responded with a smile," And now I am happy to inform you that the viewers have voted and the next leg of the race will be in…Paris, France!"

"France in fact got one hundred percent of the votes," 47 added with a smile," But then again that isn't saying much sense only three people voted. "

"We'll see you guys next time for the next epic race," Tails added happily.

"One last thing Tails,"

"What it is it 47?"

47's voice got very deep as he pulled a syringe out of his pocket," I think you need another dose!" And saying so pushed the needle into his chest.

"Gah! Tails Dolls every were!" Tails screamed running around.

"Well next time folks," Cream added looking at the Fox as he ran around screaming.

Me: Well that is chapter three everybody I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and I don't wanna get any stupid reviews about how I am a pervert or something because of the way I described Amy's outfit or the safety search joke. Oh and by the way Ninja duck squad 47 is actually a member on this sight. He is an actual friend in my life outside this sight and he was kind enough to let me put him in this story. If you want a chance to be in the story then just message me saying that you would like to appear and if you would as an animal or human, and most importantly his side or her side. I probably won't update till next week just so you know. Oh and I have a few other ideas I am gonna publish when I am done with this so be on the lookout for them. So as always review, tell your friends, and keep reading.

p.s. check out tying the knot by silverdawn 2010 it is awesome. I will give credit to awesome stories at the end of each chapter from now on.


	4. Chapter 4: Paris!

Me: Normally I would start on a happy note but I just want to point out a few things first. For starters to those of you that voted. Paris, Really? What am I supposed to do in Paris? So don't be surprised if this one isn't so great. Next, nobody volunteered to be in this chapter, no one! I would appear myself but I am waiting till the last leg so one of my usual reviewers is going to be either very offended or very happy by the end of this. Now that that's out of the way here to disclaim the chapter and thank reviewers the blue blur the fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog!

Sonic: Hey guys what's up! I would like to start by saying I do not approve of Sally Acorn. Next to thank those fans loyal enough to not just play the games and read the stories but to also review them. So the ones I thank today are **Delta 2-1, Gargel, Kurdave125, and Jazz the Hedgehog Singing star!** Next I must inform you that Jonman14, who also does not approve of Sally Acorn, does not own any of the characters, songs, or anything else that is copy right. Finally to the unlucky one of the four reviewers above we mean no offence and hope you don't mind.

Me: So now without further stalling here is chapter 4. Rue is road in French by the way, but in English it means to regret so now you understand the title sort of.

**Chapter 4: Rue of the Eiffel Tower**

"That one looks like your hammer," Sonic commented on a passing cloud for Amy to hear. In the chair were she laid she tilted her head.

"I see a plane," She responded curtly, "See the wings there."

"No those are the slamming parts; you know the parts that hit people," He said pointing at it. He could hardly believe what was going on right now. After the last leg _he_ decided to go talk to her, following 47's suspicions which as he turned out was right. Of course he still didn't love her or anything but still. As France loomed ever closer he began wondering why he hadn't noticed the subtle things about her before. Then he ignoring that question he once again started wondering why he had to be driven to the starting line. Cars are way too slow and for him a waste of time. But after what seemed like eternity they arrived. The crowd cheered and fan girls screamed as Sonic got out and waved to the audience. A few men whistled but for the most part cheered as Amy stepped out a few moments later. Tails and Cream flew down with microphones and addressed the racers and the crowd.

"Welcome everyone to the third Leg!" Tails announced and the crowd began cheering again. He raised a hand for them to quite down before continuing to speak," It is here that you have decided for them to race." He motioned slightly to Cream as she began speaking.

"Paris France, long regarded as the city of love," She paused for a moment to see the crowd's reaction which was some cheering and a few people shouting "Sonic and Amy forever". "Here our racers will start by racing to their challenge at the world famous Eiffel Tower, from there they will race to, sorry if I miss pronounce this, _L'Arc__ de Triomph. _Now Amy has won 2 legs in a row which means that Sonic will have to cope with her having a twenty minute head start."

"Whenever you are ready you may begin," Tails stated toward Amy. She stretched for a moment before going to the starting line.

"Twenty minutes? I bet I could walk and still win," She joked which caused the audience to laugh. Sonic just rolled his eyes as Amy took her position. She started and so did the clock and so did Sonic's impatience. He started by continuously glancing at the clock. But after a little while his eyes wandered back to that cloud.

He looked at it from every angle he could think of before finally deciding."I still see a hammer," He stated to himself. He looked at many other clouds naming what they were from his perspective. If it hadn't been for the crowd he might not have noticed that the clock was about to run out. He took a position as the crowd started a countdown. When they had finished he took off.

This time he did not allow his focus to stray from the road or his target. No slow Italian plumbers or giant robots were gonna slow him down. No matter what he was determined. The city of love would be his. He blinked. Why did he refer to it as the city of love and not Paris? He racked his brain for answers and found nothing. Maybe because he was running and he loved running. Yeah that sounds right he assured himself. I don't love anything else.

…

For the third time Amy entered the city way before Sonic. Unlike the cavern she only had to look for a moment to find the world famous landmark. She ran quickly to the base and took a moment to breathe once she was within about ten feet. Once there she walked right over to the bottom over the modern wonder where she was greeted by a young man."You are Amy rose, yes?" he asked.

"Indeed it is," The pink hedgehog responded with a smile. She decided to look him over real quick and decided he didn't seem quite right for Paris. He wore a white tank top with faded blue jeans and a black belt. His face was rugged with a crew cut but lake of any blemishes. However the one thing that stood out was the strap across his chest that held a sheath on his back. In that sheath was an elegant sword.

"You can call me Kurdave," he said extending his hand. As they shook he continued to speak, "I have been called here to explain the challenge of Paris."

"Well explain away," Said an excited Blue hedgehog that had just run up.

"When did you get here?" Amy asked a little annoyed.

"Just a minute ago, now mister Kurdave please continue," He said motioning at their host.

"Thank you," Kurdave responded before continuing;"Now I stand before the famous Eiffel tower a tower you will both climb." The two hedgehogs looked dumb struck, realizing this he gave them each two circular metal disks," Magnets to help you climb without falling to a bloody end, however…" he added as they looked up from inserting the magnets under their gloves, "There is another element to this challenge one in the form of a classic game, truth or dare." He again paused to look at Sonic and Amy who had nervous and shocked looks to happy and excited looks respectfully. " All truth questions can be asked, dares cannot be to inappropriate, cannot call for someone to drop out of the race, and cannot remove any parts of contract of the race," He explained ,"Failure to tell the truth or perform a dare will result in the pads losing a little bit of magnetism, Amy was here first so she is the first to ask," He waited only a moment, "Go!"

Both hedgehogs jumped and grabbed on to the nearest beam. At first they were a little concerned but the magnets were incredibly strong. Through all the intermittent jumping and climbing Sonic heard Amy said something he didn't really want to hear."Truth or Dare?" She slyly asked.

Sonic sighed thought for a moment and finally answered, "Truth I guess."

"If you could name one thing about me that you like what would it be?" She asked.

Sonic paused and thought. He truly had to think about what he liked about her. She wasn't lacking in things to like. Why is this taking so long he wondered it wasn't a difficult question but he still had to think about it. "Your eyes I guess," he answered half expecting the magnets to weaken. He winced expecting he wouldn't be able to make the next jump. But he realized that it definitely was her eyes as he grabbed a bar and swung up. "Now truth or dare?" he asked hoping for something good.

"Truth!" The young hedgehog responded instantly.

"What do you like about me so much?" Sonic asked hoping for answers to questions he had always pondered.

"Well you saved me so many times, plus you are a really nice person even if you are a little cocky," She responded quite quickly, "Truth or dare?"

Not wanting to be stuck for an answer Sonic responded, "Dare."

Without a moment's pause Amy stated her dare, "Kiss me, on the lips."

Sonic thought for a moment. The thoughts sounded like this: Sonic you are a dumbass. He looked down to see if it was worth the loss in grip. He weighed the options and finally decided.

He got close to her and leaned forward and closed his eyes. As she followed suit they each tilted their heads to the left. The kiss was brief but wonderful, which even Sonic would admit later. Their lips entangled for about five seconds after which it was _Amy_ who pulled away. Lacking words they simply stared for a moment until Sonic took off. He climbed as fast as possible and reached the tip. Ignoring how dangerous it was he jumped down. Landing perfectly he ran off. Amy just smiled though. She had won the prize for this leg. She jumped down knowing she lost this time.

…

Sonic clapped his hands for the crowd to cheer more. He looked to see Amy walking with a wide grin on her muzzle. He stopped clapping and turned away to hide the fact that he was blushing heavily. Suddenly he felt arms around his waist and a voice in his ear."That was my first you know," The whispering voice said. This resulted in the blush growing and the bearer of the voice to giggle. "I'm gonna go rest. Good luck next leg," Amy said unwrapping herself and walking toward the hotel.

Tails, Cream, and Kurdave lined up next to each other in front of the Camera. "Well folks Sonic finally wins a leg which, as you know, is bad news for Amy because Sonic will have a ten minute head start."

"We are afraid however," Creams said with a slightly sad look, "We cannot tell you were the next leg will be because we don't know!"

"There is currently a tie between two of the four options but if you want to have a say in were they go then vote for either Barcelona, Rome, Sparta, or Warsaw," Kurdave told, " So get voting and be ready for next race. Now if you will al excuse me I have dragons to kill."

With that Kurdave ran off leaving Tails to close the show. "We'll see you next time folks," But just as the camera was about to turn off large globs of golden sludge splattered over him. He grabbed some then exclaimed, "That's what it looks like!"

…

Sonic lay on the roof thinking about the events of the day. Even though he knew no one was there he looked around to make sure no one could hear. Then he sang," _Don't, don't, don't, let it be love, love, love…"_ He sighed. No matter how many times he said "don't" the fact remained. It was.

…

Me: Well there is chapter 4 everybody. To Kurdave I apologize because you didn't ask to appear and because I probably got your description completely wrong. To whomever the next victim- I mean guess star is it will probably be the same way. Next is that I just put out another sonic story called sonic stories one: the old west. Go to my home page to check it out and while you are there go ahead and vote. So of course keep reading, review, and tell your friends.

P.S. Read dear Amy Rose by IHeartSonamy. It is really good and it is getting updated again.


	5. Chapter 5: Barcelona!

Me: Hey guys what's up? It seems you guys really liked the truth or dare challenge last chapter. Although I kinda jumped the gun a bit didn't I during the last part of chapter 4. Don't worry I will fix it. Anyway from this point forward Sonic and Amy will be taken to the start of the next leg via car (or boat if necessary) so openings will include them playing some kind of traveling games and stuff. Now here to help is the Master Emerald defender Knuckles!

Knuckles: Hey everybody what's up! I would like to start by thanking the following people who reviewed the last chapter, and those people are **Kurdave125, XoxoSonamy4440oxoX, Plainpain, Jazz the Hedgehog Singing Star, And Delta 2-1. **And as always thanks to Gargel for allowing us to use this concept. Next we want to say that we own none of the characters or anything else we may reference in this story. Now Jonman I need to say something.

Me: What?

Knuckles: It has come to my attention that I have yet to appear in this story which troubles me.

Me: Perfect timing you appear in this chapter as well as our special guest star.

Knuckles: Perfect! Now then let us begin this new chapter!

Me: Ladies and Gentlemen Chapter 5: Running of the Hedgehogs

**Chapter 5: Running of the Hedgehogs**

"Because it is my Name!" Sonic yelled at the pink hedgehog. Amy's eyes widened for a moment then narrowed as she raised a hand to her chin.

"Is it based on a play?" She asked hoping Sonic would give her the hint.

"Yes," He Answered.

"The crucible," Amy guessed correctly.

"You do know classic movies," Sonic commented with a smirk.

"Al right my turn," She responded smiling as she tried to think of a good movie quote."' I hate these things… bad dreams,'"

As Sonic began searching his mind for the answer he found his thought going somewhere else. He did like Amy. He liked spending time with her, he liked being around her, and she had made being in a car, quite possibly the slowing thing in existence, fun. Did he love her? Course not, he thought, I don't even know what love is. Though maybe he liked her more than a friend likes another. But he didn't want to marry her. Not because it would be to terrible, wait yes it would be, he told himself. But more importantly no matter how he felt or what the stakes were this was a race. And Sonic the hedgehog did NOT lose races. "Lost in space," He finally answered as the car came to a stop.

The two hedgehogs were greeted by a tidal wave of applause and cheers and "we love you" s. Sonic turned to hide a blush as a replay of the last leg's "events" played on a large TV over the audience. Upon turning he saw a large banner welcoming them to the country they were in. Just as he was about to tell Amy himself Tails and Cream flew down and told them there selves. "Welcome racers and race fans to Barcelona Spain!"

"Unlike France however It was not a total blow out," Cream added with a smile," With a total of three out of four vote, the other vote going to Warsaw, Barcelona was the majority vote."

"Here the two racers will start from here and make their way to the Torre de Collserola were the next race challenge will take place, afterward you will race to the Font Màgica, or magic fountain for those not well versed in Spanish language."

"What is the challenge?" Sonic asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If we told you it would ruin the surprise," Cream told with a smile," Now Sonic you won last leg so you get a ten minute head start."

"How 'bout you just call me the winner then," Sonic said smirking and rolling his shoulders," I can win in ten minutes."

"Well let's find out then, begin when ready," Tails said motioning toward the starting line.

Sonic stretched for a few minutes before taking a position."If you want," He called back to Amy," You could give up now and save your selves the embarrassment."

Amy crossed her arms but then smiled."Please I spent three years chasing you. Do you really think a ten minute head start is going to help?"

Sonic couldn't help but chuckle at the retort." We, see ya at the finish line!" He yelled as he shot off. It was now Amy's turn to wait. She began tapping her feet against the ground. Is this why sonic gets so impatient, she wondered, just waiting is pretty annoying. She looked at the clock to see only three minutes had passed meaning another 7 minutes before she could try to catch up. She frowned slightly but hid it. Would she be able to catch up with the blue blur? She knew she had to because if he won then he would get twenty minutes next leg. And so on and so forth and she wasn't sure if she could make up that time. She began pacing nervously when she sighed with relief. The clock said one minute to go.

…

Sonic smiled at how easy this was. He had a head start that he probably didn't need, was miles ahead of Amy, and he could see the city only a few miles away. He almost started wondering what could go wrong before deciding that was dangerous thinking. Unfortunately even the concept of thinking that way had been enough. For at that exact moment Eggman flew in with a new toy.

"My, my Sonic what is wrong with you?" He asked in a fake concerned voice," Winning legs and trying to ruin my plans, very rude of you." He laughed and pressed a button causing a robot to jump forward. This robot was smaller then must but armed to the teeth. Bright red on his torso and legs with black hands and feet. On each shoulder was a heavy gun of some kind and the way the body was shaped seemed to constitute that these were inter changeable. Plus the rocket boosters on the back meant that it could keep up with the hedgehog for a few minutes at least. And of course on the front of the chest plate was the white Eggman insignia."What do you think Sonic?"

"I think you put a lot of effort for nothing," He said running toward as if to fight the metal servant. But he merely shoved it to the side and ran past," I don't have time for you so I'll break it later."

Eggman turned red with anger at first but that quickly abated as he smiled."If you don't I am sure your girlfriend will!" And with that he flew off in the direction off the pink hedgehog.

At first Sonic took no heed of this threat. He ran ten more miles before looking back. Ten minutes must have passed by now he thought. What if she couldn't handle that thing? Sure she had smashed plenty of Egghead's toys before but that one looked nasty. He stopped and looked at the city, which was now only a few miles away, and then in the direction he came. This was probably what Eggman wanted him to do. Well wish granted Egghead, he thought as he sped back the way he came.

He began looking for signs of the short tempered girl or the stupid doctor. Suddenly however he spotted a large dust cloud in the middle of the road."Amy!" He yelled and ran faster toward it. This was his undoing however for as he ran toward it a little pink hedgehog ran out and past him. Sonic grunted in anger before turning and following the girl."How did you do that without your hammer?" He asked as he caught up with her.

"I don't need a hammer all the time I just did what you do," She explained as she gestured with her right hand."I just sort of jumped in the air and tackled it, the way you do," She added as her hand shot toward the invisible robot," And it went down easy."

Sonic had to nod in approval. "It called a homing attack," He explained as they continued to run. Unfortunately neither noticed the new Eggman robot slowly raise and reattach any pieces that Amy had knocked off. It looked toward them and realized that the now unconscious doctor had never given the order to fall back and chased after them.

…

The two hedgehogs stood by the landmark wondering where they guest star was."It is very rude," Amy began to complain, "Telling us to come out here and whoever it is not be here."

"I agree but we are next Torre de Collserola, we could always go to the top and check out the city, the view is supposed to be amazing." Sonic smiled but then froze he had just asked Amy to go somewhere with him. Not just any Somewhere but to the top of a building with an amazing.

"You wanna go up there? With me?" She added to the question almost not believing.

Sonic was about to stutter out an answer when suddenly a ballistic round struck the ground right next to them. The robot floated in air as it took aim at the staggering pink hedgehog. "Amy!" Sonic called out as he ran to push her out of the way hoping he would be fast enough. Fortunately he didn't have to be as an high velocity armor piercing round struck the robot power supply resulting in a magnificent explosion. Sonic blinked before looking to the bushes from where the gun shot originated. That is when he heard a voice speak into a mike.

"Tango down," The voice said calmly. As Amy stood both hedgehogs looked as a man in a ghillie suit stepped out. He looked at both of them made a motion that seemed like a nod and took the suit of. Underneath was a fairly tall man in combat BDU's and a military hair cut. At his waist was hell bent for leather holding a powerful desert eagle. He glanced at the two curious faces once more before extending a hand toward the more blue of the two mammals."Delta team, second battalion, first squadron," He paused as the hedgehog shook his hand, "Delta 2-1, at your service."

"Sonic the hedgehog," Sonic replied with a smile as Delta took his hand away and extended it toward his fellow racer.

"Amy rose," She said taking his hand smiling.

"I knew your names but ok," He said retracting his arm and turning around."Please follow me for the race challenge."

The two hedgehogs followed him to a very open road. At the end of that road was a large red curtain. Behind that curtain were a lot of loud noises that made the racers' quills tingle. "What do you two know about Spanish tradition?" Delta suddenly asked standing next to the curtain, "Not much I wager."

"You would be right," Sonic said with a somewhat apologetic smile.

"Well one you should become familiar with soon is the challenge for today," Delta said with an evil smile. He pulled down the curtain and threw a switch before the two had time to react, yell, turn and run. These events followed after he threw the switch and shouted, "The running of the Bulls!"

As the hundreds of hoofed, horned, mammals charged Sonic and Amy barely had time to go wide eyed before running as fast as possible away from them.

Sonic and Amy ran at around the same speed most of the time while running. This made Amy wonder so she had to question, "Are you trying to lose?"

Sonic almost did a double take."What?"

"You could be done by now so why run as fast as me?"

"I am not trying to lose," Sonic affirmed but continued before she could press on with questions, "Besides we should focus on getting out of this mess."

"Any ideas?" She asked wishing he hadn't changed the subject.

Sonic thought for a moment then snapped his fingers when he had an idea."Hand me your phone," Sonic commanded holding out his hand for the device. She handed it to him wondering what he had in mind as he quickly pounded the numbers."Hey man what's up?" He spoke to the phone, "Would you mind coming out here I need some help… great thanks," He said hanging up the phone. The pink hedgehog took it back wondering who he had called.

…

Knuckles stood in the middle of the road wondering why Sonic had wanted him to come out here. Maybe it has something to do with that stupid race he and Amy were in the middle of. Why did Amy think she could win? Sonic didn't slow down for her normally and he doesn't like to lose so it wasn't like he would now. Then again he always had a feeling that Sonic liked Amy even though he didn't show. That is pretty stupid though to when he thought about it. Why hide your emotions or run away from them. Then again he was a fine one to talk as his thought settled on a certain white bat.

At that exact moment two different colored blurs sped by leaving only the words, "Hi Knuckles, bye knuckles." As he turned to see what had happened he noticed something on the more blue of the two hedgehogs.

"Ankle weights?" Knuckles questioned just before turning around to see why he had called him. Something triggered in the minds of the bulls as the red echidna came into view and they charged faster. "SONIC!" He yelled as he ran made a turn and took the bulls with him.

Mean while two hedgehogs were running as fast as they could. Amy began to frown as the finish line came into view. At this rate Sonic would have two wins in a row. She struggled to go faster but found she could not. She was on the verge of despair when suddenly Sonic was struck by a fist.

"That's for make bull bait out of me!" Knuckles said his face matching his fur in anger and over exhaustion." You could of asked me to take 'em out but no I had to be a distraction."

"I will make it up to you later alright," He said rising and nursing the wound," Right now I really have to-"

He was cut off by Tails yelling into the microphone."And Barcelona goes to Amy!"

Sonic's jaw dropped then shut as he turned his head toward Knuckles."Way to go Knucklehead, ya cost me the leg!"

"Hmm," He responded crossing his arms, "Serves you right."

Sonic sighed and walked away when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder."It is very kind of you to give her a chance," Knuckles said pointing at his feet.

Sonic sighed again before walking away and responding."Thanks."

Delta, Tails, and Cream walked in front of the camera and began to speak."Well that was another exiting leg here in Spain wouldn't you agree?"

"I would have to say I do," Cream told then continued, "Well I also have to inform everyone that we will no longer be telling you beforehand where the next leg will be so everyone can enjoy a good surprise."

"I can however inform you that next leg options are Helsinki Finland, Jerusalem Israel, Riyadh Saudi Arabia, Kuwait City Kuwait!"

"The polls will be open soon so go and vote!" Tails added." Until then see you next time!"

…

Sonic sat watching the magic fountain perform the dazzling water show when suddenly a certain Pink Hedgehog sat next to him."Beautiful isn't it?" She asked wondering if they had the same mind set.

"Sure is," Sonic confirmed. Then suddenly he felt a hand on top of his. He looked over and sure enough Amy's hand had decided to rest on top of his. But instead of pulling away he just smiled and let both hands stay there. He looked back at the fountain mostly because of its beauty but because he felt his muzzle changing to match the color of the girls fur. Yep, he thought, I defiantly do like you Amy Rose.

Me: Well there is chapter five. I think I am taking a pretty good approach to this considering this is my first major Sonamy fanfic. Normally I would have more to say but I will just give you the facts I guess. Many thanks to Delta 2-1 who volunteered to be part of the story. Next if you want to be in the story say so and I will try to make it happen but hurry up there is only 6 legs left. Um As always I probably update till next week. Also to any fans of my other stories I am really getting into this so I might not update those very often. Finally review, tell your friends, and keep reading.

P.S. Check out Gargel's… Actually go ahead and check out any of the 55 stories Gargel has published they are all pretty good.


	6. Chapter 6: Helsinki!

Me: Hey everyone! It is me Jonman14, not procrastinating on a story! You see on the ride home I found myself looking forward to updating this and telling the story of Sonic and Amy's romantic/challenging/humorous race. But on a less happy note I am running out of ideas. I need Ideas for challenges if you have anything that would be good please message me. Know the guest star of this chapter Tails!

Tails: Thanks Jonman! I would like to start by thanking those who reviewed the last chapter! Those people are **Delta2-1, Kurdave125, XoxoSonamy440oxoX, and JazzTheHedgehogSingStar. **Next is that we would like to thank those who voted and volunteered to appear. Finally Jonman14 does not own anything.

Me: Now enjoy Chapter six! Which by the way, just a reminder we are now half way done with the race! It will get even better!

**Chapter 6: Language Spikes**

The blue hedgehog just smirked as he answered."Bismarck," He responded not even looking up from _The Runaways_ comic. Amy puffed her cheeks refusing to believe he could name all fifty.

"Louisiana," She demanded.

"Baton Rouge," Sonic responded turning the page, "I do know them all so you might as well forget about the last three."

"Oh a math whiz now are you?" She said putting her hands on her hips before adding the next state, "Michigan?"

Sonic sighed wondering why he had touted his skills."Lansing."

Amy now sighed realizing that she would soon be beaten. But then she had an idea."Alaska?"

"Juneau," Sonic stated, "Even though I know what you are going to ask and the answer, but ask anyway." Sonic sat smiling until he felt his face flush and a voice in his ear.

"Sonikuuu," The female hedgehogs whispered, grinning at the blue hedgehog's reaction, "Before I ask, do you think you can look at me for a moment?"

Sonic, despite his wish to make his muzzle go from cherries to light brick, turned his head. Despite his best effort his muzzle went if possible went redder. Her face was right there. Her cute little face was right in front of his. Almost as close as Parris. Why the hell does she have to be so cute, he thought to himself, because at this point she was very cute in his eyes. And her beautiful emerald that sparkled and reflected his own red muzzle. And then his eyes fell to her lips and he was so tempted. Damn it, he thought, after years of being able to ignore her or push her away how the hell can she do this now. Then suddenly the lips that had tempted him said something that he only partially understood."Wyoming?"

"Uh-um I mean uh," But despite his excellent knowledge of the capitols he could not form the word.

Amy smiled backed away and thrust her arms in the air."Ha I win!" She shouted with a smile.

It took Sonic a few moments to realize what had happened. When he had he tried to make the blush appear as one of anger even though it still wasn't."Hey!" he yelled trying to sound mad, "That's cheating, using your feminine wiles!"

Amy just looked at hedgehog for a moment before bringing her face back to the distance it was at moments before. Now blushing, ever so slightly herself, at the realization she had. "You-like-me," She stated slyly tapping an index finger on his nose at each word.

Sonic's face, which was almost back to its normal color, reddened again."Wha-what? No I don't," He said defiantly.

"Yes you do," She said smiling," otherwise that wouldn't have done anything and you wouldn't have stuttered," She explained.

Sonic thought for a moment. This wasn't exactly a monster he could retreat from or a robot he could smash. And the car acted as a cell to which he was trapped with her. He had admitted to himself that he did like the girl more than he had before. Why not admit it out loud to her. But then he realized he felt something new. He was nervous. So that's what it feels like, he pondered, I don't like it. He turned his head to see that the girl's face was still there waiting for an answer. What the hell. "Fine! Yes I like you," He said throwing his arms in the air, "But it doesn't matter because I don't love you! And I am not gonna let you win! Plus it probably won't last." Following this lashing of words he crossed his arms and looked out the window before adding the answer, "Cheyenne."

Amy rolled her eyes despite the smile that was spreading on her face."We will see Sonic," then turned her smiling face out the window. "And yes that is the answer."

…

As the car pulled to stop the still Smiling Amy got out of the car she almost forgot there was a race. And forgot there was weather besides sunny and warm. Her teeth started chattering and she tried desperately to keep when suddenly her eyes were covered. She grabbed at her head until she realized it was a sweater. It was a simple red one that she quickly slipped on as she looked in the direction it had come from. There she saw sonic slipping a simple scarf around his neck. As he walked toward the cheering fans she dove in the car and quickly changed out of shorts and into jeans.

As she caught up to the hedgehog Tails and Cream flew down."Where do you guys come from?" Sonic randomly asked.

"That's classified," Tails answered, "But what I can tell you is welcome to Helsinki Finland!" This was followed by a roar from the audience.

"Here you will race to Tuomiokirkko, where you will be instructed on your challenge which is based off Finnish tradition," Cream said smiling," From there the finish line is at Kaupungintalo."

"By the way you are pronounce things very well," Tails commented before looking back at the racers, "Amy because you won the last leg but not the leg before it your head start time has dropped down to ten minutes."

That's when Knuckles who was in the audience commented."She will be done by then," He yelled smiling and laughing which contagiously spread through the audience. Sonic replied with a gesture that was blurred and a comment that was censored which was greeted with various sounds of wonder and surprise from the audience.

"Now Sonic just calm down and let me win, K?" Amy said brushing his arm and walking over to the starting line.

"Not a chance," He said as she ran off. Huh, he began thinking, I hate waiting around. Well I least I can stand here and think or something. Hopefully there won't be any overweight people with mustaches to slow me down. Suddenly his thoughts trailed off to a certain pink hedgehog. Damn she is cute, he couldn't help but register in his mind, plus she likes me to so where is there a problem. The problem, the devil told him, is that you are the fastest and she cannot be allowed to win! Plus you can't show emotion in war. When the horned hedgehog on his right shoulder finished the winged one on his left stepped in. This isn't war it's just a race, and besides you like her so why don't you both call it off and be a couple or whatever. No way, the wicked one said, you will be seen as a coward and a loser! Both of you shut up, his own thoughts responded, I have to go now so shut it! And with that the countdown hit zero and He ran after the girl the shoulder hedgehogs had been discussing.

…

Amy ran along thinking about the conversation with her affections target. Before she knew she was thinking out loud and grinning from ear to ear. "He likes me," She said almost not believing, "I thought I scared him but he really does like me." She continued to gush until The blue blur appeared next to her.

"Hey Ames," He said with his classic smirk.

"Oh, couldn't you just stay back there," She said jerking a thumb behind her.

"He he," Sonic ran in front of her then turned around and started running backwards, "You should give up you aren't gonna win."

"New York, London, and Barcelona beg to differ," She said with a smile and a wink.

"I'll admit you might win a leg or so but you can't match my skills," Sonic said.

"Really?" She said skeptically.

"This hands," He said gesturing with them, "Are the weapons of the wind that break anything I tell them to." He made a few punches in the air before putting a finger on his brow, "My mind allows me to never get lost and has a wit that puts a con man to shame." He pointed at his feet before finishing, "And these two bad boys, are too quick for anyone and will get me where ever I need to go."

"Such as slamming into trees?" she asked as he slammed his back straight into a large pine tree. His face in a matter of five seconds went from surprise, to anger, to simple annoyance. Amy swooped next to him gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off saying, "See ya later Sonic!"

Sonic, with a pink muzzle cause by the kiss, sat with a look of annoyance looking away from the city for a full minute. Finally he walked away. Or at least he tried to but soon found he couldn't. It took him a little bit too finally figure out what had happened. He had run into the tree backwards and now his quills were stuck.

…

Amy arrived at the Finnish building and began looking for a fan who would direct them through this challenge. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and almost jumped out of her sweeter."Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," A kind voice said.

Amy collected herself before responding, "It is alright… I'm Amy Rose," She had added extending a hand.

"Ah good you're here," The girl said, "You can call me 440, hugs and kisses!" She added. Amy looked over the girl. She had shoulder length brown hair that was underneath a purple beanie. She had a slightly darker button up jacket that had a big collar. She shook Amy's hand with a black gloves that matched her black jeans. And to top it off were purple sneakers."By the way as an official of the race I am supposed to be un bias but uh between you and me I hope you win."

"Really?" Amy asked happily.

"Yeah in fact uh," She paused and looked around for a moment before undoing a few buttons at the top of her jacket to reveal a _Sonamy Forever_ t-shirt.

"Awesome!" Amy said clapping once, "But onto other matters what is the challenge?"

440 re-buttoned the jacket before responding."You will help with a Finnish Laskiaistiistai."

"What is that?" Amy asked the girl.

440 smiled before responding."That's part of the challenge find someone to explain it perform it and then finish this leg."

Amy put a hand on her muzzle." Ok see you later!" Then she ran off and began asking people.

…

The blue hedgehog still had a look of annoyance on his face as he followed Amy's path in trying to find somebody. "This a stupid challenge." He made a small growl as a few Finnish people snickered at the tree bark on the end of his quills.

"Later Sonic!" Amy said running by with two Finnish girls following behind her.

"Wait!" Sonic said causing Amy to stop, "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Can't tell you," She said running away.

He sighed. Oh well I will figure something out. Suddenly two warmly dressed Finnish men stepped out of a nearby building."Hey Wait!"

The two men stopped as he approached. He began gesturing and trying to get his point across as he struggled to pronounce the word. He talked slowly and loudly in English hoping they understood. These two however just shared puzzled looks. Faked puzzled looks that is. While Sonic continued talking one turned to the other and spoke in Finnish to the other. Translated he said, "Why do American's think speaking louder and slower will help them make more sense?"

"I don't know," He responded before continuing, "Think we should tell him we speak English?"

"Nah," The first responded, "Let's make him look like a jackass for a little bit longer."

"Gah, why can't more people speak the same language as me!" Sonic asked himself before turning back to them.

…

Despite the help of the two girls it took her almost 10 minutes to get an appropriate bon fire started. She then had to wait for it to get to proper size which the girls said might take another 5 minutes. She was okay with that though as the warmth of the growing fire spread through her body. It was just at that moment that Sonic appeared dragging two scared looking men behind him.

"Next time a blue hedgehog asks you something in English you respond!" He said shaking a fist as the two quickly ran to gather the wood.

"Rough day?" Amy asked with a smile

"Rough is an understatement," He said as he began putting the wood in an appropriate pile.

"Well maybe next leg will be better," She stated rubbing her hands together.

"I haven't given up on this leg yet," Sonic responded.

Amy's fire reached a heightened point of perfection. Then the girl said with a wink and a smile, "Maybe you should," She then turned to the two girls and whispered something in one of their ears who whispered it into the other's. Then the two shot toward Sonic's pile and began throwing pieces of wood in random directions.

As Amy ran towards the finish line she made out Sonic yell, "That's cheating!"

…

Amy crossed the line the crowd cheered. She waved to them and blew random kisses.

"Not bad," Sonic said from behind her.

"Thanks," She responded turning to the boy."And thanks for not being a sore loser despite your 'skills.'"

"Yeah well it happens but hey, win all the legs you want cause we still got half a race to go," Sonic said with his classic smirk.

"Half a race that I will win," Amy responded.

Then Tails, Cream, and 440 walked in front of the Camera and spoke."Alright Amy wins another one putting the score 4 to one in her favor," 440 said first.

"Now just a reminder we only have 5 legs left before we see who the finally winner will be!" Tails said with a smile.

"But before we see the finally winner make sure to vote for where they will race next," Cream added, "The choices are Moscow Russia, Deli India, Jerusalem Israel, and Hong Kong China!"

"Well be sure to be here for the next leg!" Tails said waving the camera away.

…

Amy sat with her head on Sonic's shoulder as they watched the sunset."So you really do like me?" she asked to be reassured.

"Amy," he answered, "You are a scary, quick tempered, cheater who enjoys smashing things with a hammer. But yeah I do like you."

Amy smiled."Good," she paused, "Wanna make out?"

"No," He responded.

"Can't blame a girl for trying," She said re focusing on the sunset.

They both sat silently until Sonic spoke."Are your quills freezing?"

"Yes, let's go inside," She answered quickly. They both stood up and ran to the hotel.

…

Me: Well there is chapter 6. I think this chapter was fair all things considered. Also I decided to take a different approach to the 'I like you' confession then most people and I think I did alright. But please if you disagree please go easy on me. After all this is my first major Sonamy story so maybe I will do better next time. As always review, tell your friends, and keep reading.


	7. Chapter 7: Hong Kong!

Me: Hey everybody welcome to chapter seven of the slowly growing in popularity Amy's last Shot! And now to introduce our guess star is what I'm here to do, so it really makes me happy to introduce to you Rouge the Bat!

Rouge: Hey everyone it's me! I would like to start by saying that Jonman14 does not own any of the characters, places , or anything else copyright in this story.

Me: If I did Amy would be fourteen, Tails would have three tails instead of two, Knuckles would have pencil thin mustaches, and shadow would talk with a Spanish accent.

Rouge: Yes, and also to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter. Those people are **Lexi the Hedgehog, Delta 2-1, Flipysrevenge96, Ninjaducksquad47, JazztheHedgehogSingingstar, XoxoSonamy440oxoX!** And now for chapter 7!

Me: Here you go! Oh bad chapter title I had nothing I'm afraid. Oh I also stole the challenge from amazing race sorry but as I said no ideas.

**Chapter 7: Hong Kong Highway**

"…and that is the basis of the theory that after Ash was struck by lightning, the rest of the Pokémon series takes place in his coma dream," Sonic finished nodding his head.

Amy nodded her head in return before replying," Makes sense." She thought for a moment before changing the subject."What disgusts you most?"

Although Sonic thought the question was random he didn't waste a second answering."Cockroaches."

Amy tilted her head, "Cockroaches? You?" thinking it weird that a little bug disgusted him the most.

"Yeah," He responded adamantly, "They look disgusting, get everywhere, make that weird sound when you step on them, and they sound like an STD."

"What?" She asked perplexed by the final addition.

"Just think about it for a second," Sonic said nodding.

Amy was silent for moment while she pondered the concept."Oh gross," She finally stated," that's disgusting! Why did you make me think that way!"

"Everyone should realize it, it's why I never watch fear factor," He stated as it dawned on her.

Amy looked like she wanted to gag."Let's talk about something else," She demanded regretting having brought it up.

Sonic chuckled seeing how she reacted to the concept."Sure thing Ames," he said with a smirk.

…

They discussed further as they got out of the car."All I'm saying is you didn't really need to get out of the fortune telling business," Sonic commented.

"Look sometimes certain things have to stop ok? Plus I do pull out the tarot cards on occasion when I want to know how things look in the future," Amy responded matter-of-factly.

"Alright then," Sonic responded looking around. Once again before he could tell the girl himself Tails and Cream flew in from out of nowhere.

"Welcome to Hong Kong!" Tails told excitedly, "And the sixth leg in this race around the world!"

The crowd cheered and whistled, and howled, and various other noises before quitted down and Before Cream finally spoke."You will race to the famous Tung Chung Fort where a Race guide will direct you on your challenge," She paused for a moment so they could understand; "From there you will race to the Tin Hau temples."

"Amy when you ready you may begin," Tails said motioning toward the starting line.

"Maybe it is time you gave up and save yourself the embarrassment, hmm?" Amy said walking toward it.

"You wish," Was Sonic's parting words as Amy sped off.

Waiting to start for twenty minutes. Again. If he lost this leg that would mean Amy would have a thirty minute head start where every they go next. He wasn't scared of losing. If things got really desperate he would ditch the weights and make a sonic boom behind him. It was the waiting he couldn't stand. Just standing there with the opportunity to run but not the options was irritating beyond belief. The weather, warm with a few clouds, was perfect for it. Yet here he was standing here like a moron wishing there was something he could do. Though it was only twenty minutes it felt like hours had gone by before he was able to look at the clock and smile. Time to go.

…

Amy ran between the people looking for road signs or a place with a map. What a crowded city, she thought, way too many people. Finally she found a map. She fingered through until she felt a hand on her shoulder."Any luck?" Sonic asked as if he had been there the whole time.

"Anyone ever tell you that you are too damn fast?" Amy asked a little irritated that the head start had done nothing but at the same time thankful because she might be able to talk to someone in English.

"Language young lady," He responded smirking and waging a finger

"Not so young," She responded also smiling pushing the finger aside."I am thirteen remember?"

"Ah yes which makes me sixteen," He responded pretending to do the simple math in his head."Now let's go meet this new crazy fan and continue the race shall we?"

"So you don't just wanna run off and get there first?" She said

"I could, but then it would be too easy plus this place is to crowded," He commented

"So how did you find me?" she suddenly asked.

"Pink stands out," He stated briefly.

"Sonic," She stopped and said.

Sonic turned."Yeah Ames?"

"Thanks for walking with me instead of running like always," She said and started walking next to him.

"Eh no problem," He replied with a smirk as they walked toward the old fortress.

…

"_They made a vow there mother would be found!" _they both finished as they walked through the massive doors.

"Big place," Sonic commented as he glanced around."How are we supposed to find someone to guide us through our stupid challenge?" But that's when a loud guitar rift was heard down the hall.

"Over there," Amy said pointing to where the sound had come from. They walked toward it where they found a man sitting near an old cannon with an electric guitar across his knee. He looked down and smiled. He had a fairly sizable beard a leather coat and black jeans. He looked kinda like jack Black in Biker gear.

He jumped down and began talking."Hey there my name is Flipy," then paused and performed a short guitar rift."I'm here to guide you through your challenge." This was followed by another guitar rift.

"Do you do that a lot?" Sonic questioned.

"Do what?" He asked before performing another guitar rift.

"Say something then play some guitar," Sonic said motioning at the instrument.

"Not really," Flipy answered, and then proceeded to play a guitar rift."Now follow me."

They followed him through the fort to a small room with a massive sushi buffet. It all looked delicious to Amy who enjoyed fine cuisine. It all looked disgusting to Sonic who liked his food fried, spicy, covered in chili, or any combination of the three. Sushi, being raw fish, was likely to be none of these.

"The challenge is to find a piece of fake sushi among all the real stuff," Flipy paused to make sure they understood so far (And to play some guitar)."Bring me the sushi you think is fake, but a warning every time you bring me something real you got to eat it, understand?"

Both hedgehogs nodded and Flipy smiled."Alright then get to it!" And with that both racers began frantically searching through the assorted dishes for something fake. Amy brought up a tuna roll which received a head shake from Flipy. She shrugged and downed it quickly. She brought a few more up that ended up being eaten but no fake ones. She didn't really mind though. She enjoyed the stuff. Sonic on the other hand was much more careful trying to make completely sure it was fake before bringing to the crazy rocker eyes. He found a piece of questionable nagiri and brought it before him. Sonic became queasy as he shook his head when suddenly there was a bowl in front of him full of brown liquid.

"Soy sauce," Amy explained as she searched through the plates."Dip the fish part in."

Sonic begrudgingly dipped the treat in. He took a bite and was taken aback. Not bad, he thought. He smiled with a new vigor in his search bringing more sushi to his eyes and wolfing it down when wrong. Unfortunately it didn't seem to help because a few minutes later Amy received a nod from Flipy. She ran off and he began looking faster. This was not a good idea however because with all the shakes he was getting and sushi he was eating he was getting sick. He felt like he was going to throw up when at last he nodded. Sonic fist pumped before running after Amy.

…

Amy ran smiling. Three legs in a row to her soon. But then of course the obnoxious blue hedgehog zoomed in behind her. She really wanted to win this leg. It was time to play dirty."Sorry!" She yelled as she turned around and raised her leg. Right into Sonic's crotch.

It took a moment for it to register in Sonic's mind. Then he fell to the ground in the fetal position hands over the hurt area."Ouch," was all he could manage to say in a much higher tone than normal. He then proceeded to watch Amy win her third leg in a row.

As a few race officials dragged him off to make sure he was alright, Flipy, Tails, and Cream stepped in front of the camera.

"Well what an interesting conclusion to this leg wouldn't you say?" Tails asked no one in particular.

"I'll say," Flipy said deciding to answer, "I felt that."

"Well now we want to tell you that there will be no voting this leg because the next leg has been set by the director to take place in Tokyo, Japan!" Cream said excitedly.

"So join us next time for another amazing leg," Tails added happily.

…

Amy sat quietly. She had surely gone too far this time. How could Sonic possible like her now? She felt like she wanted to cry when suddenly a voice shot out.

"You kick really hard you know that," Sonic commented.

"Oh Sonic! I'm so sorry I never should have-"

"Don't worry about it," Sonic said with a wink," I will say though that you can be a very hard person to like sometimes."

"You mean you still like me?" Amy said hopefully.

"Sure you wanted win," Sonic said as if it still didn't hurt, which it did, "In your position I might have done the same thing." This was greeted by the girl tackling him to the ground in a hug.

"Oh thank you Sonic!" She said then made a venture and kissed him.

Sonic's eyes widened for a moment before closing them and enjoying it. Amy pulled away (Because he couldn't) and allowed him to respond.

"First off your welcome," Sonic said with a smirk," second off we haven't even had our first date yet and we have kissed twice."

"Makes you think marriage is our destiny," Amy commented.

"Not at the end of this race," He said with a wink.

And then for some reason they both started laughing.

…

Me: Well there you go. Apologies for it being short and for not updating during the weekend. But until next time review, tell your friends, and keep reading.


	8. Chapter 8: Tokyo!

Me: Hey people ready for chapter 8? Good cause here it is but first here is Cream!

Cream: Hello everyone! would like to inform you that he does not own any of the characters, bands, or music used in this story.

Me: Don't forget the other part.

Cream: Oh right, The reviews for the last chapter are Mr.**Delta 2-1, **Mr. **Flipysrevenge96, **and Ms. **XoxoSonamy440oxoX!**

Me: Well done and now Chapter 8!

**Chapter8: Land of the rising Fangirls**

"_And in the end, the love you take, is equal to the love, you make,"_ The two hedgehogs finished simultaneously. They laughed before Sonic hit the random button producing a new song.

"I don't know this one," Amy protested.

"Just let me handle it then," Sonic responded.

Amy puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms." I thought you liked singing with me," she complained.

"I do," Sonic reassured, "I just wanna sing alone for a bit."

"Fine," she conceded, "I will just listen then."

"Sweet," Sonic said getting into his solo mode. Unfortunately this could have a tendency to make him forget who was with him or where he was. And in this setting he began singing what he forgot was a love song.

"_This the song that reminds me of my trucker hat, that I used to wear not to block out the sun. With a john deer logo and a stain on the back, when you laid me down flat one look I was done. And all these things mean nothing to me. When I'm with you I have everything. I got more then I could need even gody would agree, you and I were meant to be it's easy to see," _Sonic looked at the girl. She was smiling ridiculously. I must be pretty good he thought."_I'll never go out of style on you! Cause nothing really feels the way you do! Nothing in the world could, ever make me look as good, when you fit me like you do!"_

Unfortunately he didn't get to the next verse."Oh Sonic you're so romantic!" Amy suddenly started gushing rapping her arms around the boy.

"I am?" Sonic responded not fully understanding what he had done. Then he decided, since did still like her and all, to role with it."I mean, sure I am. At least when try to be," He lied. Then as the girl continued to gush a strange thought occurred to him. He reached up and plucked the hair band from her head.

Almost instantly all her normally downward quills shot up. In less than two seconds she went from a style similar to Knuckles or Tikal to being much more similar to the boy in the car next to her. Sonic eyes set upon her and her new look. First he wanted to laugh at the way that had happened. Then looking closer the style, when combined with her bangs and the rest of her appearance, was nice. Stunning, beautiful, cute, sweet, were just a few words that came to Sonic's mind as she pulled away blushing attempting to fix her hair back the way it was.

"That wasn't nice," Amy protested, "It takes forever for me to get my hair the right way."

"What's wrong with it this way?" Sonic asked.

"It is unruly and ugly for one thing," Amy angrily spat as she desperately tried to push it back down.

"It does not," Sonic protested, "You look nice." The girl paused and looked at the boy to see a completely truthful face. "I mean yeah right now they aren't that long so it ends up not looking exactly right but it still looks good. I recommend you don't cut your hair as often and let gravity take over."

"You really think so?" the girl responded

"Definitely," Sonic answered without a moment's hesitation."Between you and me I put my quills down once but it shot my air resistance to hell so I switched back."

"Well thank you," Amy responded finally putting her quills back in place," Seeing as you like it maybe I will put it like that during the wedding."

"When that's supposed to happen again?" Sonic asked playfully.

"I'm sure you will find out soon enough," Amy responded in a similar tone. "Now what songs next?" she asked as he hit the random button.

They both smiled as the title came up and they began singing.

"_Gonna make you bend and break, say your prayers but let the good times roll. In case god doesn't show let the good times roll."_

…

Sonic and Amy stepped out of the car to see the flashing lights and various sounds of the city. Then before Tails and Cream showed up Sonic spoke his mind.

"Tokyo Japan," sonic stated," One of the scariest places I have been."

"How so?" Amy asked thinking it strange that such a fantastic city could be scary.

"Fangirls," He responded. He continued as Amy raised an eyebrow, "Here they perfected glomp. I am serious they put you to shame."

"Really?" she said skeptically knowing her own glomps to be highly effective.

"Here they ensure maximum damage to the spine and rib cage," Motioning at these bones, "My quills used to be able to protect me but they figured a way around them. And to top it all off whenever they hear someone use that pet name you sometimes call me they immediately converge on my location."

"Sonikuuu?" She responded making sure that is what he meant. But in doing so she put Sonic in mortal danger. Almost immediately an incredible number of footsteps were heard. Sonic's eyes widened as hundreds of Fangirls turned the corner screaming his name. Sonic didn't think about his next action. He just did what he knew how to do. Run.

The Fangirls chased after him frantically as Tails and Cream flew down with troubled looks on their faces. "Um Amy something we should inform you of," Tails said with some trepidation.

"What is it?" She asked concerned.

"Well you see," He explained, "Sonic was supposed to wait thirty minutes after you left before leaving himself. By jumping the gun he opens himself to disqualification."

"But only if you chose to have him disqualified," Cream added.

Amy stood perplexed. Her ultimate dream, marrying Sonic, was within her grasp. All she had to do was say 'yes, disqualify him' and she would win and be able to marry Sonic. The idea was… intoxicating to her. She wanted to say those words so badly . But then she thought of something else. 'I like you' he had said maybe it wasn't love but still Sonic felt something for her. That feeling had already been tested in a way but this might be too much. How could she look him in the eye and say she won when in all honesty she hadn't. Any respect or feeling could easily be washed away. She finally responded:

"No, let's keep racing," She finally responded.

Tails and Cream sighed with relief and then returned their faces to normal sport announcer way. "Well I guess we can skip Welcome to Tokyo seeing as you have already met the locals," Tails pointed out and the crowd laughed at the schadenfreude.

"Because we don't want Sonic to get a head start I will point you straight so where you need to go," Cream said, "You will race to Lovenet, a karaoke bar, where you will meet the special guest star to guide you through the challenge. When done you will race to Tokyo tower."

"After that come back to the Lovenet we are thinking about a party," Tails commented resulting in the crowd to laugh again. He then brought them in and whispered, "Seriously just don't tell them ok?"

They both nodded and Amy spoke."Well, I will see you guys later," She said running off.

…

The Japanese girls searched the store fruitlessly. "Excuse me sir," one of them began speaking to a short man in a trench coat, "Have you seen Sonic the hedgehog?" The hidden face shook and the girl's face saddened. They searched the comic shop for a few more minutes before giving up and leaving the store. When they were a safe distance away Sonic took off the coat. "What do you know that does work," He spoke to himself. He then continued flipping through an old Sonic comic."They never get my eyes right," He once again said to himself. He decided what the hell and bought them. Now to get back on track.

…

Amy could see the club and knew she was way ahead of Sonic. If things kept up the way they were then she might as well had him disqualified. That might have saved him some embarrassment. When suddenly a robot two feet bigger then her appeared.

"What's this, the wrong hedgehog?" Eggman suddenly complained, "Oh well the less the better!"

Of course he has to show up, Amy thought. She didn't have time for this. The robot launched two hands at her in an attempted to grab her. She quickly side steps and grabbed the chains. She was mad right now and wanted to teach Eggman and this robot a lesson.

She began pulling on the chains that connected the hands to the rest of it. If that normally intimidating, tall, green, weird looking robot could be scared, it was. She pulled the robot ever closer as now Eggman shared concern realizing he had picked a bad time.

At last Amy and the robot were face to visor. Amy spoke to the robot three words:"Know your place." She then made boys get nose bleeds as her skirt got lifted by her delivering an incredibly powerful kick which sent the robot flying right into Eggman. At that moment Cream decided to add something.

"That fight lasted one hundred sixteen seconds! Chu!" She added the last part happily.

A smile came up again on Amy's face back to racing to her destination.

…

"I am the cutest plush doll ever!" Sonic declared looking at the collection of plush dolls of himself and his friends. Well mostly friends."Why must they unbalance my awesomeness, Amy's charm, Tails' brains, and everyone else's individual strengths with Sally! Does Japan even know who Sally is?" He asked no one in particular. He glanced around to make sure no one was looking and then proceeded to knock all Sally dolls to the ground. Afterward he bought every doll except Sally. About as he walked out the door with his purchases he heard a distinct voice say, "That's like the third time this week!"

…

The hedgehog on stage was singing her Rose pink eyes falling on various audience members as she did. It would take a few more lines before they would fall upon Amy. But that was ok because she sang even better then Amy. "_I'm not gonna write you a love song! Cause you ask for it! Cause you need one!" _The entire audience released an audible sigh as she stopped and looked at Amy smiling. "Welcome to the Lovenet!" She proclaimed excitedly, "My name is Jazz and I will instruct you on your challenge." Jazz extended a hand and Amy took it. While shaking she looked this new girl over. She was a lavender hedgehog a little taller than herself, and three bangs as well as an emerald on her forehead. This stood out slightly but was complimented by heart shaped locket hanging off her neck. She wore blue top with a blue skirt and blue headband and against all the blue pink shoes. She also Amy could tell just by looking at, a good person.

"Do you do anything really cool?" Amy asked remembering how all the past ones did something different or strange.

"Well aside from being the first fellow hedgehog to appear," She pointed out with a raised eyebrow before continuing with less sarcastic comments, "I also have a fire sword. "

"Cool," Amy responded taking back her hand and nodding her head, "So what's the challenge?"

"Well it is a look through time," Jazz explained, "Bring three items to the finish line to represent your time for you all." She began counting on her fingers, "From when you guys were growing original Sonic comic books, from your current status as popular people in the world with collectables of some kind, and the possible future for you and Sonic with a symbol of love, more specifically a rose. "

"Simply enough," Amy said with confidence."See you at the finish line!" She yelled back to Jazz as she ran out. Poor Amy didn't know that Sonic had already collected the first two. And surprisingly considering the third.

…

Sonic looked at the flower shop and contemplated. He didn't love the girl. At least not yet. He shook his head. What was wrong with him? Back to the flowers. Did flowers send the wrong message? Guess that depended on the flower. Maybe he should focus on the race? No way, Amy's won by now so I might as well enjoy the city. Back to the flowers again. Yes or no Sonic, he thought, she will probably love it cause that's how she is. But she might over react or something. He continued to contemplate when suddenly the store owner brought something that was really awesome as far as Sonic was concerned.

"Blue Roses…" He stated simply looking at the majestic flowers."Wicked… can I get one of these?" He asked pointing to the roses and brandishing a few dollar bills. The owner nodded and took the currency. He didn't really need to give it to Amy any more, just show her this awesome flower. But then again why not give it to her anyway?

…

Sonic continued to run around the city with his items in a special nook of his quills looking for something to check out. Turning his head to the right he smiled as the something seemed to have found him. He began running at the Tokyo Tower as fast as he currently could. He was running normally when suddenly he spotted something. The finish line, he pondered, is the race still on? He wasn't sure but he hadn't done a challenge so he could maybe just Say hi to Tails and wait for Amy. He had been stupid she deserved this leg. He grinded to a stop after crossing the threshold."Hey Tails what's up?"

"Sonic?" Tails walked toward his brother, "Have you finished the challenge?"

"Afraid not," He responded simply, "but did find some cool stuff, check it out!"

As Sonic displayed the items Tails looked them over. He then smiled and called Cream and Jazz over about as Amy was also crossing.

"Well another exciting leg folks!" Tails announced to the camera.

"That's right everybody with Sonic making a surprise comeback victory!" Jazz said causing Amy's jaw to drop a little she turned to see that indeed Sonic was standing there perplexed as she was with the items.

"But it isn't over yet be sure to be here next week when the race through Sydney Australia, Cairo Egypt, Antananarivo Madagascar, or Abuja Nigeria! Your choice," She added reminding people of the suffrage.

"But where ever it is make sure to be here next time for the next leg of this outstandingly humorous race," Tails added as he always did.

…

Amy was going slowly toward the party at the lovenet being contemplative. How could she have lost. Maybe she didn't have a head start but still. She allowed herself to be bogged down with negative emotions when suddenly a blue blur came by and stopped in front of her.

"Hey Ames," Sonic said with a smile, "Good race today."

"Whatever," She responded a little upset. The she noticed."What's behind your back?"

"Can't hide anything can I?" Sonic replied smirking but extending his hands and displaying the Blue rose."Pretty cool right?"

"Yeah," She responded not sure if cool was the right word.

"Well here," he said putting in her hair band, "It compliments you perfectly."

"Oh you are romantic," Amy responded losing any bad emotions instantly," Thank you so much."

"Oh it's nothing," Sonic replied blushing slightly, "I don't even know what blue means or anything like that."

"Well now that's done let's head to the party!" Amy stated happily.

"What party?" Sonic asked with a raised eyebrow.

…

"3,2,1!" Jazz signaled to the hedgehog on either side of her sending both of them into the chorus with her."_Cause you're hot then you're cold! You're yes then you're no! You're in when you're out! You're up when you're down! Oh you! You don't really wanna stay no! But you, you don't really wanna go oh!" _Then after a repetition of the above lines Sonic and Amy walked off the stage laughing.

…

Me: Sweet chapter 8 is done! First if you are curious about the fight scene it was a scene necessary to this chapter which is of course a tribute to Japan, The country where Sonic was created (And also a inside joke between me and 47)! It was all here as far as I know, Karaoke, Shonen moments, shojo moments, Fangirls, plush dolls, comics… in fact I think the only thing I am missing is a Pokémon reference. But hey you guys are the reviewer so it is up to you. So until next time, review, tell your friends, and keep reading!


	9. Chapter 9: Sydney!

Me: Hey everyone and welcome to Amy's Last shot chapter nine! Now to hurry you toward this chapter I will go ahead and introduce the guest star so we can move things toward the story you all know and love here is Shadow the Hedgehog!

Shadow: Hey everyone I just wanna say-

Me: Wait a second.

Shadow: What?

Me: Before he says anything I want to inform you that anything Shadow says is not necessarily, and more often than not, isn't the opinion of jonman14 or any of the people who help me write or give me ideas.

Shadow: So I can say anything I want now?

Me: Pretty much, yeah

Shadow: Oh good. You're all fags!

Me: Just do the bit

Shadow: Fine, Jonman14 does not own any of the characters used in this story or anything else he references to.

Me: And?

Shadow: Oh yeah the list of sad Sonamy nerds who reviewed your chapter.

Me: just say the names.

Shadow: Fine. The reviewer we would like to thank are **RaeRaetheHedgehog, Infinity Jazz Star Hedgehog, Ninjaducksquad47, Jennarosehedgehog, Flipysrevenge96, Matsuri Hisa, XoxoSonamy4440oxoX, Delta 2-1, Kurdave125, and 01Sonamy01.**

Me: Ok so now on with the story!

**Chapter 8: Hedgehog down Under**

"Your momma is so fat you have to take a train and two busses to get on her good side," Amy retorted.

"Oh yeah," Sonic responded refusing to be beaten," Your momma is so fat she has to wake up in sections."

"Your momma is so fat she goes into a restaurant menu and says 'ok'" Amy quickly replied.

"Your momma is so ugly she went to a beauty parlor and it took three hours to get an estimate," Sonic smirked.

"One time that happened," Amy concede before responding, "Your momma is so ugly she makes onions cry."

"Your momma is so old I told her to act her age and she died," Sonic quickly responded.

Amy sighed. This guy seemed to have a limitless supply of them, and they had been at it for half an hour. She racked her brain for another one but came up empty handed. "I'm out," she finally conceded.

Sonic pumped his fist in the air."Undefeated!" He proclaimed loudly. He looked at the girl with his cocky grin."Sorry Ames but you shouldn't mess with the best."

"Well," Amy proclaimed smiling remember the famous comeback to that, "You have yet to mess with the rest."

"Well that obviously doesn't include you," He said smirking and laying back in his chair. When suddenly she asked something completely off the subject.

"If you had to say something romantic and original to me what would it be?" The girl asked with a smile and expectant look on her face.

Sonic sat bolt up with a somewhat stern look on his face. Well more of an, are –you- serious look then stern. But then he looked into the sparkling emerald orbs on her face. She gave him a look of both questioning and loving. One look and he once again became tempted just like the last time. At this point as he felt a slight blush come to his cheeks and his heart and stern face melt away, it seemed sillier not to answer. He began searching his brain for something that fit both those categories. When at last he met her gaze with full confidence and his usual grin.

"Amy Rose, you put your name sake to shame," He stated clearly.

Amy was taken aback."Sonic," She stated briefly searching that perfect word, "That was beautiful and romantic, oh!" And at that she threw arms around the boy.

He blushed profusely. It wasn't all that special considering he had thought of it on the spot. But it made her happy. Maybe it was just because he didn't say things like that very often. Who was he kidding he never said things like that. Why was he saying them now? He looked down and realized that the reason was because he really did like her. It wasn't some fleeting emotion that had passed after a certain time. He defiantly did like her. And maybe, just maybe, more than like. But right now he decided he simply wanted to do something else he never did. He closed his eyes and returned the girls embrace.

…

Amy and Sonic stepped out of the car and looked around as they stepped out of the car. "Sydney Australia," Sonic stated simply, "I feel like we should be finding Nemo."

Amy rolled her eyes at the bad joke as Tails and Cream flew down.

"Welcome To Australia!" Tails proclaimed happily and the crowd screamed, "And to the eighth leg of the race."

"Good to be here," Sonic said with a smile, "And nice hat," Sonic commented.

"Thanks," He responded briefly before looking over at Cream and letting her take over.

"The racers will race to the Sydney opera house where a very special guest will direct you through your challenge," Cream, as usual, paused momentarily," Afterward run for the finish line at Sydney Tower."

"Sonic, you have a ten minute head start," Tails reminded

"Alright then ," Sonic replied stretching, "Let's get to it." He stood in front of the starting line and looked back at the other. Then directly at Amy. He grinned and shouted, "See ya later!" and with that he ran off.

Amy glanced at the clock, and then simply looked around and nothing in particular. Then she began to let her thoughts trail where they often trailed when she was doing nothing. Sonic the hedgehog. First the days of chasing him. Then onto the start of the race, and how she beat him in the first leg. Then onto the outfit change that had blown Sonic away. Then she thought she might squeal remembering her first kiss with the boy. Then when he said that he liked her made her almost melt at just the memory. Then Hong Kong where they kissed for the second time. Then just recently at Tokyo when he gave her that rose. A rose he said she put to shame.

But then she remembered something else he said. I'm a pretty good actor he had whispered in London. Was he really? Did anything he had said have any truth to it? Did he really feel anything for her? These thoughts began to plague her mind when she looked at the clock. Almost time to go. Time to ask him.

…

Sonic ran along around the city toward the large building. His thoughts were plagued by a certain pink hedgehog. Even as he ran through the streets he smiled at the thought of Amy Rose. Her face, her body, her mind, her personality, her… everything. As far as he was concerned he really couldn't do better for a wife… if he lost that is. Unfortunately both these thoughts brought out his shoulder angels.

"Are you insane!" The horned devil hedgehog demanded.

"He is being honest with himself," The winged angel hedgehog defended.

"He can't lose and be tied down to some pink furred, hot outfit wearing, pretty faced, sweet hearted-"

"You know you aren't helping your argument," the angel interrupted smirking.

"Whatever!" the devil shouted," You can't spend that much avoiding somebody then fall in love with them."

"He never thought of love," The angel spoke but then looked at the face of the full-sized version of himself (without wings that is). And he was blushing."Oh my god!" the angel exclaimed, "You do love her!"

"WHAT?" the devil couldn't believe his ears, "No! This is just some fleeting crush! And when you win you are gonna run off and leave her in the dust! Do you understand me?"

But before either the actual Sonic or the angel could speak a certain short person with a jet pack on showed up.

"Hey there," Bokkun said excitedly, "The doctor isn't feeling too good so good so he asked me to mess around with you for him."

"Look I don't have time for this so give me the explosive so I get on with what I'm doing," Sonic said nonchalantly.

"Please explosives are so old school and don't nearly last as long as my new device," He said with a grin as he pulled out and brandished a small box.

"So what is it?" Sonic asked wanting him out of the way.

The small creature opened the box and pointed the opening toward Sonic. At first it seemed that the box was empty. After about a minute Sonic furrowed his brow and about to punch Bokkun for wasting his time when suddenly he felt an itch. And then another and another and another and all over.

"Fleas!" He yelled his realization and began scratching all over. Bokkun began laughing hysterically as the hedgehog flailed around trying to scratch. But the laughter was replaced by tears as Sonic found time to send him flying with one punch.

"I'll be back you hear!" He proclaimed loudly running off.

Sonic continued to scratch as he now began to search for anywhere that might sell flea powder. When suddenly the only person who could make him blush at the embarrassment of the situation showed up. He turned away from Amy to hide this fact but continued to scratch.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked first despite her desperate want to ask something else.

"Fleas," He answered briefly making her take a step back," Bokkun came with a box of the things."

"Well let's find some powder or something," Amy said. Then realized she was letting her inner nice take over despite her want to question the boy. They quickly found a pet store where they could have them completely taken care of. Except he had to get a full bath which Amy couldn't help but giggle at.

"You aren't allowed watch!" Sonic stated pointing an accusative finger," Go ahead and win or something I just wanna get the fleas off me."

"That's fine I'll wait," Amy said with a grin. Now let me explain, about an anamorphic hedgehog male bathing. Bath time, or shower time depending on how you bath, is the only time anamorphic hedgehog guy (or any anamorphic male for that matter) don't like others seeing them naked. While in normal circumstances everything that is meant to be hidden stays hidden. But for reasons unbeknown to anyone when soap and water come together with them everything that is meant to be hidden, becomes very much less hidden. This lead to Sonic blushing profusely as Amy refused to look away, and Amy to blush and giggle and make the comment, "That's what it looks like," causing Sonic to blush even more.

When they finally exited With Sonic shaking the water off like a dog and putting his gloves back on and gave Amy only one request:"You tell no one of this."

"Too late I already tweeted about it," Amy said not looking up from her phone, "And updated my face book status."

Sonic fumed," Why!"

"Revenge," Amy stated briefly with a wicked grin, "Last month your status was 'just stood up Amy to play Call of Duty' then an hour later 'Got my ass kicked by some guy online called Delta'."

Sonic stopped being so angry. Had he really said such mean things? He went to apologize for that we suddenly a giant robot, three times bigger than the pet store they had walked out of showed up from out of nowhere.

"Told you I'd be back!" Bokkun laughed at the hedgehogs. Without even thinking they were running from it. Despite the size it was able to keep up and tracked them all the way to where they were supposed to be going.

"Hey there," Some random teenager said.

"Look kid, you gotta run!" Sonic told him grabbing by an arm and attempting to drag him along. Only the boy stayed put and pulled his arm out of Sonic's grip. As he did the robot came bursting toward them with Bokkun next to it.

Just before Sonic pushed the kid out of the way something quite unexplainable happened. His upper body turned into the upper half of a Carnotaurus. Which quickly ate the robot before turning back to the boy. As Bokkun flew away in fear the boy turned toward the baffled hedgehogs."Gargel, that's my name."

"Uh Sonic," Sonic responding extending his hand as the boy spit out a piece of metal and took it. He was fairly average. Maybe about 5 feet 7 inches. Blonde hair, brown eyes. A black t-shirt, faded jeans, blemish less face, and blue sneaker. In fact unless you knew he could turn into a dinosaur he was an average person.

But sense Amy did know she slowly approached her hand as she said her name.

"No need to be afraid," Gargel reassured kindly," I only eat people and things I don't like."

"That's good," Sonic stated with his regular grin.

"Now how about I tell you about your challenge?" He asked rhetorically with a raised eyebrow.

"Please do," Amy said with her usually disposition returning to her.

"Alright then," Gargel started clapping his hands," Your challenge is based on the idea of a tourist in Sydney. You must bring to the finish line one of two items people consider pure Australian. Either a boomerang or a didgeridoo." Both hedgehogs nodded their heads in understanding."Well then get going," He said in an expectant tone and both hedgehogs ran off.

…

Sonic looked around hopelessly for some sort of store that might sell something he need. He finally gave into asking a local.

"Excuse me sir do you know where I could buy a boomerang or didgeridoo?" Sonic asked politely.

The man just looked at him before responding in the countries trademark accent, "You're a racist prick."

Afterward the man walked leaving sonic dumbstruck. He then cried out to no one in particular," Why do people in other countries hate me!"

…

Amy walked out of the store with the boomerang in hand. "Not my hammer," She commented, "But still pretty cool." After that just for the fun of it she gave the bent stick a throw. Unfortunately it slammed right into a bird, before coming back. She did a quick survey of the area to make sure no one saw before running toward the goal.

…

Sonic was glad to finally walk out of the store with the large instrument. He played a few low notes as the salesman had instructed for the fun of it.

"Pretty cool," He decided taking the instruments in hand and running for the finish line.

…

As the finish line came into view Amy thought victory would be hers. Until a certain Blue Hedgehog cam rushing toward her, covering his private parts.

"Scared?" She said in a mock tone of confidence.

"No, just a precaution," Sonic replied at high speed.

"Is it gonna help?" she asked and feigned at raising a leg a little higher making him step back. But then Bokkun showed up.

"I got a new batch!" He proudly proclaimed opening a box and throwing it at Sonic. But this time Sonic wasn't the recipient. Knowing that the fleas would drive him insane he ducked without even thinking. Causing them all to get on Amy.

"Sweet Karma!" Sonic proclaimed running off as Amy began scratching, stopping only to hit Bokkun with the boomerang.

She looked almost heartbroken and itchy when Sonic passed the finish line. How am I gonna make up twenty minutes she thought.

She quickly ran off to that pet store shouting," No one watches!"

Everyone simply nodded understanding the fate of anybody who might see her.

Afterward, Gargel, Cream, and Tails stepped in front of the camera.

"What a leg folks, am I right?" He asked the people next to him.

"I would have to agree," Gargel stated, "Plus that robot was delicious!"

"I'll take your word for it," Cream said jokily," And be sure to watch next time when they race through either Mexico City, Los Angles, Cairo, or San Antonio!"

"And make sure to be here next time for another incredible leg!" Tails said as the show ended.

…

"Sonic I really want to ask you something," Amy stated still very nervous about what the answer might be.

"Sure Ames, what is it?" Sonic responded ready to answer.

"Do- Do you really care about me?" Amy asked stuttering.

Sonic was taken aback. "What?"

"I mean do you really care, or is it just some act?" She asked more assertively this time.

"What gave you that kind of idea?" Sonic answered with a question.

"I mean you said yourself-"

"That I like you," Sonic stated, "And I realize now your right that is a lie."

Amy was about to start crying she turned to leave when Sonic's hand shot out. But before she could tell him to let go Sonic blurted it out."Because I love you!"

They both stood there for a moment in silence before Amy spoke. "W-what?"

"I said I love you," Sonic repeated, "And don't know why or how but I do."

Amy looked into his eyes. There was no guilt or fraud in them. She didn't know what to do. She had dreamed of Sonic saying those words for so long but now he had said them and she had gone blank. Several times she opened her mouth to speak but could form no words. At last she mustered, "Sonic-"

But she was cut off by his lips. Which he had placed on hers of his own free will. She quickly closed her eyes and embraced him as the kiss quickly became more passionate. Finally Sonic pulled away and left her embrace though grinning. "Don't tell anyone I know this quote," Sonic stated looking out at the city," but I once heard 'Kissing is a tool used to bring silence when words become superfluous' or something."

Amy just grinned. Sonic the hedgehog, the boy of her dreams, was in love with her.

…

Me: Leg 8 everybody! I'll admit the challenge sucked and was a little racist. Also do you think the flea shower bit was a little too much? But other than those things I have to say this was a pretty good chapter. For those of you who still don't know how the voting system works you just go to my profile and click the vote button the pick the city where you want them to race. Also after next leg there will be no voting as the last leg will take place in Station Square(where the race began), so I will be launching a pole to see what you guys thought was the funniest scene in this story. So far from reviews and personal choice the contestants are Gonna throw up at 60, Running of the bulls with knuckles, stuck to a tree, Amy kicks Sonic in the crotch, and Knocking the Sally plush dolls to the ground. If you want to nominate a moment that you thought was funny and wasn't on this list, or something from this chapter is found to be funny then say so in the reviews. Also here is a concept preview for an idea I had yesterday while playing Sonic. The idea is that my top three Sonic couples (Sonamy, Crails, and Knouge) are together, but at this moment they are so bored that even making out is starting to lose its luster. Until Cream walks outside to see Cheese surrounded by flowers, sending the gang on a quest to get cheese his own girlfriend (or boyfriend I'm still not sure what cheese is).

So ladies and gentleman Mating Season:

Amy sat clicking through the channels for something she hadn't already seen when Sonic came in. He gave his girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek before sitting down next to her and falling into a similar stupor of boredom. "Anything good on?" He asked hopefully.

"Rerun, rerun, rerun, Biodome, rerun, huh no," She sighed. Sonic suddenly grabbed a nearby phone book. "What's that for?" She asked.

"Gonna try to find Egghead's number," Sonic answered, "Maybe convince him to attack the city or something."

"I hope you can find him," Amy said. And she really did hope that he did show up. It had been two months sense he last appeared. At first it was great because her and Sonic were finally able to do couple things. See movies, suck face, eat dinner, suck face, talk about stuff, suck face… you get the idea. But now they had seen all the movies, tried all the restaurants, talked about everything, even making out had become repetitive without the danger of Eggman interrupting them.

She didn't even turn her head when the door opened again. "Hey cream, hey tails," She greeted knowing at this point that where Cream went Tails would be close at hand. Then she continued, "Hey Knuckles, hey Rouge," She greeted as the other couple came and sat down next to them.

"Anything on?" Knuckles asked.

"No," Sonic said quickly.

"Gonna let cheese out for a bit," Cream stated not even asking if she could and opening the back door.

Cheese quickly rushed outside and sat down flat as Cream closed the door.

…

Me: Sorry folks that is to long of a preview. For more you are gonna have to wait for the actual release but for now just tell me if the idea is stupid. And don't forget to review the story you actually clicked to read. So as usual review, tell your friends and keep reading.


	10. Chapter 10: San Antonio!

Me: Hey everybody what's up? Wait, chapter ten? That means there is only this and one other chapter and then it is done. Now I am happy because this will be the first, non one shot, story that I will be able to tack "the end" on. At the same time it is kinda sad because I have really enjoyed writing this and it will be sad tacking "the end" on it. But none the less you people want a story and I will bring you one. So no more sadness let's get started. Oh right the guest star. Well it was gonna be big but he had to go look for Froggy. Sally was coming to do it but she died in a freak shotgun blast to the face related accident. Blaze was busy, didn't want Eggman to come… the point is no one from the Sonic cast could come today so I brought the guy who is my current avatar Zidane Tribal

Zidane: Hi everybody! I know you haven't heard of me so I will be quick. None of the characters, music, locations, or anything else copyright does not belong to Jonman14

Me: and the other part.

Zidane: Oh right we would like to thank the reviewers **jennarosehedgehog, RaeRaethehedgehog, Flipysrevenge96, Delta 2-1, XoxoSonamy4440oxoX, **and, even though they didn't review the most resent chapter is the newest member of the group, **Ventus du Stormclad.**

Me: One other thing, Many Thanks to RaeRaethehedgehog who came up with this chapter's car sequence, which I have a very special announcement about at the end of the chapter but for now Chapter ten!

**Chapter 10: Whatever May Come**

"Look at all of this!" Sonic proclaimed at the massive pile of candy and soda.

"Where did you get all of this?" Amy asked looking at the enormity of the pile.

"All the fans have been sending us stuff but it was caught in the mail or something," Sonic explained pulling out a few pieces of fan mail from the pile and reading one out loud," Dear Sonic, have my babies… seriously?"

Amy giggled, "I told you that you had Fangirls worse than me."

"When did I say I didn't believe you," Sonic said grabbing a piece of chocolate," Shall we?"

Amy grabbed a similar piece and winked at the boy," Let's."

"Oh," Sonic said turning toward the window, to hide the blush, eating his chocolate," why do you gotta wink like that?"

Amy's ears drooped," I'm sorry."

Sonic grabbed a coke," It's not that you don't look cute it is just… I don't know."

"Um Sonic," Amy began though wanting to pursue what he meant, "Are you sure you should drink that? I mean we might not get there for a while."

"Please, I'll be fine," Sonic assured," You should learn to take more risks."

"Well alright," Amy said taking a coke as well," But I think I am fine when it comes to taking risks."

"What do you mean?" He asked putting down his coke to eat more candy.

"You don't think challenging the fastest guy in the world to a race isn't risky?" She pointed out also grabbing more candy.

"You make a good point there," He responds finishing his first and grabbing a second coke," I guess I should be telling you to be more conservative with risks." Amy raised an eyebrow over her soda so Sonic continued. "Well by challenging me, you risk me winning and then running off leaving you in the dust."

Amy's ears drooped again. She looked at her feet," Oh yeah, right."

Sonic began to think to himself._ Dang it Sonic, why did you have to say something like that? Ok come on Sonic you can fix this. _"Then again," Sonic began," I could win and we could be like, I don't know, a couple. You know just not a married one."

Amy looked up with hope," Do you mean that?"

"Well uh, yeah sure," Sonic reassured.

Amy smiled and squeaked with delight, "Then does that mean that we are like an official couple?"

"Well I hadn't thought of it like that," Sonic stated scratched his chin, but then a look in to her eyes made the answer obvious. He grabbed some more candy and continued," But uh yeah I guess we are."

Amy screamed with delight this time, grabbing more candy.

Sonic rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Slow down Ames you starting to get a little hyper," he stated though himself grabbing more candy.

"I haven't had that much," Amy assured grabbing more and laughing.

"Wanna know something I just realized?" Sonic said when he finished chewing.

Amy swallowed," What?"

"I have gotten you flowers and candy," Sonic stated," I am covered for valentine's day!"

Amy raised an eyebrow," Oh really, Sonic the Hedgehog?" With that she threw a small amount of candy at him, pushed him down and started tickling him.

Sonic started laughing," Hey cheater!" And with that he pushed the girl off, and to turn the tables started tickling her.

She began laughing hysterically as the boy tickled her. "Sonic stop!" She screamed through her laughter.

"Say uncle!" Sonic demanding refusing to stop.

"Never," She managed to squeak out through her laughter. Then suddenly she had a different feeling. "Sonic seriously stop it I feel like…"

"Like what?" He said not stopping.

Amy blushed out of embarrassment." Like I need to use the bathroom."

Sonic stopped." Oh sorry," He apologized letting her up," Do you want me to tell the driver to stop at a rest stop or what?"

"I don't wanna be late or anything," Amy answered," I think I can hold it."

She laughed nervously but Sonic shrugged," If you say so." Then a grin spread over hi muzzle. He looked at Amy and asked, "Are you generally so ticklish?"

Amy raised an eyebrow and scooted away before answering," I guess so…why?"

His grin widened," No reason."

…

The car finally pulled to a stop. Amy jumped out and ran for the nearest bathroom, which in this case was port a potty. It smelled awful, but she didn't care. "Sweet relief," she whispered to herself. She then wondered how Sonic still showed no signs of the need to use the restroom. But then she heard Tails and Cream fly down.

"Amy, can you hear us in there?" Cream asked before letting Tails start with his usually opening.

Amy pulled up her skirt and everything else and stepped out. "Yes, but I am done, so it doesn't matter," She said jokily.

"Well good," Tails said before continuing," Welcome everyone to San Antonio Texas and the 9th leg of this race around the world!" The crowd cheered for a few minutes before finally calming down and letting Cream take over.

"You will race to the Alamo landmark, where a very special guest star will explain your challenge," Cream explained," Once completed the finish line is at the Tower of Americas."

"Sonic, you have a twenty minute head start, so whenever you are ready," He stated motioning toward the starting line.

Sonic readied himself looked at the audience, Amy, Tails, Amy again, Cream, Amy once more, then launched forward.

Amy sighed how would she make up twenty minutes?

…

"There is no way she is gonna be able to make up twenty minutes," Sonic told himself confidently, " This leg is as good as mine." But then, as it always does, nature finally called. He stopped and looked around, hoping from one foot to the other. At last he spotted a small pizza place and rushed in. He was running in when suddenly a waiter stopped him. "I gotta use the bathroom, uh, Carl."

Carl rolled his eyes," Only paying customers can use the restroom. Maybe you would like to buy something?"

"Are you serious?" Sonic practically yelled but then his body yelled louder at him making him reach for his wallet, "Fine, uh, small pepperoni or whatever."

Carl took his money, counted it and let him pass, "For here or to go?" He yelled as Sonic blazed past.

Sonic entered the bathroom. Then stuck his head out the door momentarily to answer," To go."

…

Amy ran around. For a famous landmark the Alamo was pretty hard to find. When suddenly a voice she didn't expect to hear. "Hey Ames, pizza?"

Amy turned around to see the blue hedgehog carrying a box in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other. "Why do you have pizza?" she asked.

"Pizza place wouldn't let me use the bathroom unless I paid for something," He explained opening the box to display the seven slices still there.

Amy shrugged and took a slice. "Not bad," She then swallowed," So where is the Alamo?"

Sonic pointed north toward a small building, "There."

"Oh," Amy responded feeling silly that she hadn't seen that, "Why didn't you go there already?"

"And eat this pizza by myself?" Sonic stated with a raised eyebrow.

Amy had a feeling there was another reason. But she settled for rolling her eyes and walking next to the boy.

…

They approached the monument and looked around. First they looked for someone who would totally stand out among all the regular pedestrians. Then they looked for a completely average person, who would stand out by looking around for someone. Then they checked the bushes, the trees, they even jumped up to check the roof. After looking everywhere that they could think for this 'very special guest star' they sat down deciding to wait. But then just as they sat down an excited teenage voice came from behind them.

"Is that pepperoni?" the voice said.

The hedgehogs jumped up and looked around. "Where are you?" Sonic finally asked.

Suddenly the voice decided to try and sound ominous and overbearing. The result was a fake deep voice said," Fear me mortal! For I am Chip! And Chip is me!" And with that a teenage boy in a black cloak, grey t-shirt, black jeans, and glasses jumped down from the ceiling. Then in the original voice he repeated, "Is that pepperoni?"

"Um, yeah," Sonic answered hesitantly brandishing the box.

Chip as he called himself then pulled a full length scythe from nowhere and pointed it at the hedgehogs. They took fighting stance ready to face the boy but then he simply knocked the box out of Sonic's hands, opened it and cut out a slice, all with the scythe. He then put it on his back and ate the pizza. "You can call me Jonman if you want. I'm here to guide you through your challenge."

Sonic and Amy resumed casual posses. "Oh, ok," Sonic said," So what's the challenge?"

"Simple really," Jonman said between bites," It is a look back on the past challenges. All you have to do is perform a piece from all the past challenges. Sonic, you will start at the first challenge and work to the last one. Amy you will go from the last to the first. Understand?"

They both nodded and Jonman handed them each a map. "Then go get started!" And with that Sonic and Amy ran off.

…

Sonic stood on the stage of the majestic with a microphone in hand. "3,2,1," He said silently to himself before proceeding," _Baby's good to me! You know she's happy as can be! You know she said so. I'm in love with her and I feel fine!"_

…

Amy walked out of the store. "Who would have thought anywhere in Texas sells boomerangs?" Like the first one she gave it a hearty throw. Which struck some poor pedestrian in the head before returning. "They should make people get licenses to use these or something." After that she ran off.

…

Sonic ran very fast. "Is releasing bulls in the middle of a populated city legal?" He yelled behind. Jonman simple shrugged.

…

"This one?" Amy asked the sushi chef. He nodded. Amy smiled, for this time it had only taken five tries instead of twenty.

…

Sonic and Amy passed on Amy's way toward Helsinki. She stopped him for just a moment. "Are there bulls?"

Amy grimaced as Sonic nodded his head.

…

"You're kidding right?" Sonic skeptically asked the flower shop owner.

"Nope," the girl in the pink apron responded, "Blue roses, romantically mean, I value the rarity of our love."

"Well I didn't know that," Sonic proclaimed throwing his arms in the air, "Are there any roses that mean something, I don't know, more subtle?"

"Listen kid," the florist responded with a smile, "There is nothing subtle about giving a girl a rose. If you like her then it won't matter was it means. It just matters that she accepts it."

It bothered Sonic to be getting relationship advice from a girl he didn't know for a relationship he wasn't in. Wait, he realized, yes I am. He smiled shrugged and bought several dark red ones.

…

Amy finished her song and ran off to look for the tower. While looking she came across Sonic looking feverishly for a store that sold boomerangs. Amy then spotted the tower and was about to run toward it when suddenly she had a change of heart. She turned to Sonic and shouted. "Hey!" Sonic turned and Amy continued, "There is a store about five miles that way!" Sonic smiled and nodded a thank you before running in that direction. Amy then shot off toward the tower hoping she hadn't cost herself the leg.

…

Amy looked to the top of the massive tower. It had decided for her this time. "Defiantly the elevator." She pressed a button and waited. She looked around at the very sites of the city. It would look incredible on top of the tower. Maybe she and Sonic could have dinner at the top. She began day dreaming about the idea when she spotted the hedgehog coming fast. She looked up the elevator still had a while to go. She looked nervously at the oncoming hedgehog certain he would arrive and share the glass cabin with her. Although she want to be there with him, seeing the sites from all the way up there. But not right now! She began to fear total defeat as the hedgehog was only twenty feet away when suddenly she heard ding and stepped in pressing the close button rapidly. Sonic was less than a second away from making it but settled for smiling and giving Amy a congratulations thumb up. Amy mouth thank you as the elevator raised itself up and to the top. Sonic shrugged and walked toward another and pressing the up button.

…

Sonic walked into to see Amy be congratulated be everyone. He walked over and began talking to them as Tails, Cream, and Jonman stepped in front of the camera.

"Well another exciting leg folks!" Tails announced.

"And I'm proud that it happened right here in my home town!" Jonman added.

"Now we wanna remind you that there is only one leg left," Cream stated.

"So make sure to be here folks for the last leg of this Race!" Tails yelled sending everyone, including the racers and their friends, to start cheering.

…

It wasn't a date but it was nice. The whole gang was gathered around a table listening to Sonic and Amy tell them everything that hadn't appeared on camera.

"So you do like her!" Tails proclaimed," I all ways knew it!"

"Quite down," Sonic said blushing slightly," Someone may have a camera phone or something."

"Wait a sec', if you both have come to terms with your feelings, then why continue the race?" Knuckles asked between mouthfuls.

"Cause the world needs a new fastest thing alive!" Amy explained.

"And I gotta prove it doesn't," Sonic said resting back in the chair," Which it doesn't."

"Actually Sonic," Rouge began, "If you wouldn't mind losing I have put quiet a handsome sum on Amy's victory."

"No way!" Tails said standing up," Sonic you can't lose I have everything on you!"

"Calm down guys," Sonic responded pushing at the air with both hands," Only one last race will tell ok?"

He then looked at all his friends. Then Tails who out ranks the others for being his brother. Then At Amy who out ranked the others by being… Amy.

He then smiled at them all and stood up. "One leg to go everybody!" He proclaimed raising his glass. Everyone joined in and clicked their glasses in the center.

…

Me: Well everyone as Sonic said one leg to go! Oh my god this is nearly over can you believe the end is so close at hand? Well still I will do everything I can to make sure that You enjoy yourselves immeasurable in the final chapter. Now on to the contest I mention at the beginning. A sequence that has been in this story sense pretty early on is the car sequence. So I dare anyone who reads this to create and publish your very own car sequence one shot. It doesn't have to be during ALS, in fact I encourage coming up with your own reason for why the hell Sonic is in a car (which is why Sonic drift Sucks … couldn't resist sorry). Just mention somewhere that this is for Jonman14's car sequence contest. You can score a maximum of 30 points. Ten for originality, ten for Comedy, and ten for the Sonamy-ness of it. So if you want to come up with a car sequence publish it and message me to check it out. I will probably announce the winner either by the next chapter or on my profile page in like two or three weeks. But other than that what did you think? Tell me by reviewing if you have the time. So as always, review, tell your friends, and keep reading


	11. Chapter 11: Final Leg!

Me: Wow. Can you believe it guys? The final chapter of Amy's last Shot. Well as once written "nothing gold can stay. Anyway most people only thank reviewers but this time, seeing as this is the last chapter I am going to thank everyone who has not only reviewed but favorite or set to alert. Which has grown to be quite a long list. So here you are everyone who has made this story worth writing:

**01Sonamy01, Avalon the Assassin, Corrupt TE, Delta 2-1, Flipysrevenge96, Gargel, GodsSonicgirl, IHeartSonamy, Infinity Jazz Star Hedgehog, Jennarosehedgehog, JojoTVH, Kurdave125, Matsuri Hisa, Negative 2digit, ninjaducksquad47, Plainpain, theatis, Ventus du Stormclad, Koollolly, RaeRaetheHedgehog, ChelseaTheBlondie, XoxoSonamy4440oxoX, Lexi the Hedgehog, and Strawberryfeildsforever **

That is everyone who has every reviewed, subscribed, or added this story to their favorite list. Now a few things I would like to say. For those who fit the last two categories but not the first I want to remind you that this is the final chapter so you should leave the story behind with a review, even if you have reviewed in the past. Second if this chapter is kinda short because I was running low on concepts but I did finally come up with something were it cuts between interviewers with the racers and their friends. I hope you like it. That said one last huge thank you to Gargel, who allowed this story to exist.

**Chapter 11: And the winner is…**

Sonic looked into the mirror. He made an angry face, then let his usually smirk take over. He picked up his gloves and pulled them on tight one at a time. He grabbed his socks which he quickly tucked over his toes. Then finally his hands rested on his trademark sneakers which he put on and then grinned back at the mirror. He slicked back each quill and then spoke to himself of someone else. "Amy Rose," Sonic announced out loud, "You are the most beautiful, fantastic, amazing… the point is you are perfect. But that is not gonna win you this race." He rubbed his nose and walked out the door.

…

Amy made sure everything was on right. She pulled her boots on tighter. She attempted to get rid of the wrinkles in her skirt. She placed her band perfectly on her head. She then reached for the blue rose. She smiled and tucked it into her band. She looked at her mirror and grinned. "Sonic the hedgehog," She began, "you are the most amazing boys I've ever met. And you know how much I love you… And that is why I have to win!" After this self declaration she also walked outside.

…

The 2 hedgehogs stood and waited quietly as the crowd watched silently. At last Tails and Cream showed up. Then From out of nowhere the various challenge directors appeared smiling. Jonman turned to the crowd and spoke. "Welcome to final leg!" The crowd erupted with applause, whistling, cheering, and swooning. He then turned to Tails and Cream and let them take over.

Tails turned for the crowd and began. "Indeed racers," He said with a broad grin," This is the final leg of your epic race around the world."

"This leg there will be no challenge," Cream explained, " As was in the original terms this will be pure speed." Sonic looked at Amy at this comment expecting a look of grimace. He smiled though when he saw it to be a look of confidence.

"Amy you have a ten minute head start," Tails told her.

"Alright," Amy responded. She looked around at everything, the Fans, the challenge directors, her friends, and finally Sonic. The boy that made her crazy enough to race around the world. The boy she had somehow made crazy enough to fall in love with her. The reason she had to win. She shot the boy a wink, "See ya at the finish line!" And with that she was off.

…

Sonic sat down on the chair and the man addressed him. "Have you ever been interviewed before?"

"I have been asked question but never seriously interviewed," sonic responded with a smirk.

"Well let's just jump right in shall we?" the interviewer stated," How would feel if you lost?"

Sonic thought for a moment. "Well I have to admit I would be a little ticked," Sonic answered ," I mean be tied down with Amy as my wife? I don't think I could live like that to be truthful."

"You know you sometimes sound as if you totally hate her," the interviewer commented.

"Hate her?" Sonic repeated with a somewhat hurt look," I don't hate her and I never have. I mean we aren't super duper close but we are great friends."

"So losing wouldn't be a total disaster?"

"I never said it would be," Sonic rebutted," I just said it wouldn't be all that great."

"Ok," the man accepted deciding to press on a different subject," You describe your relationship with Amy as friends though that is clearly more then she wants. Have you ever wanted something more as well?"

Sonic fidgeted a bit deciding what to say. "Well I would be lying if I said that I never wanted something more. It has crossed my mind from time to time, but for the most part I am happy being just friends."

"I'm sorry but that brings us back to the initial question would losing be that bad?"

Sonic paused before speaking."No I guess not."

…

Sonic shot off after the girl. He had admitted that losing wouldn't be that bad. But that didn't mean he wanted to lose. He spotted her on the horizon. He grinned. It was time to end this race.

…

"Wow," Amy gushed as she sat down, "I've never been interviewed before."

"Well let's get started," the man said happy about her enthusiasm, "Why did you decide to start this race?"

"To marry Sonic," Amy answered without hesitation," that's really all it is."

"Really? So there isn't anything else?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well," Amy pondered," I think it would be cool to be the new fastest thing on the world. And think how impressed Sonic would be!"

"If you were married would he really need to be impressed?"

At first Amy thought about saying something about Sonic being impressed would help the relationship. As true as that was she felt she should be honest. "I've always wanted to impress Sonic somehow, but that is harder than getting Eggman to stop gloating as it turns out. I think I kinda just want his attention."

"Well right now everyone's eyes, especially his, are on you."

A smile can back to Amy's face." So I better not disappoint."

…

Amy wanted to just stop and sit and maybe cry a little. Sonic had just sped by at mach speed. What could she do now? The fastest person she knew, the fastest person she would ever know, was way ahead in a race that, once he one would probably separate them forever. Finally she did, sit down on the grass, and placed her head in her hands. What a stupid idea this had been. What possibly went through her head that made her think she could win against Sonic? She was gonna lose and be left in the dust. It was just as another tear rolled down her cheek she felt someone near. She looked up and there was Sonic the Hedgehog extending a hand to help her up. She couldn't help but smile at his grinning face as she took his hand. He lifted her off the ground. She was about to thank him when suddenly, still holding her hand, sped off.

"Sonic!" She shouted hoping he would hear, "What are you doing?"

"I would pick your feet up if I were you," Sonic yelled back at the girl, "Unless you want an arm torn off or something."

Following his instruction she began rapidly moving her feet. Faster and faster until she realized three things. First was that looking between her own and Sonic's feet they were at the same pace. Shortly after she felt her hand free and it shot backwards to be shoulder level. Finally that Sonic was grinning broader then she had ever seen. Then he asked something turning his head.

"Do you know how fast you are going?" He asked still grinning. When he saw Amy shake her head he began listing increments off, "Three hundred forty-three meters per second, one thousand one hundred twenty-six feet per second, one thousand two hundred thirty-six kilometers per hour, or seven hundred sixty-eight miles per hour." When he realized still didn't know what he met he shouted it with incredible happiness. "Amy Rose, you are going at the speed of sound!"

Amy blinked. Wow, what an incredible feeling. This is why he ran, why dogs stuck there head out the window. It was incredible. She wanted to keep her eyes shut and enjoy the feeling when suddenly The boys spoke.

"I've never been able to share this feeling," Sonic explained, "This sensation that gives me a reason to get up and start moving… is something I've always wanted to show someone this amazing feeling but I never really could before today." Amy came closer to him running neck and neck both looking at the other.

"Thank you Sonic," She stated smiling, "But I don't know If I will ever be able to do this again."

Sonic sighed," So what? Right now you can so enjoy it." Then he smirked," You might even win this race."

Amy grinned, "Let's find out!"

And with that both hedgehogs ran off at supersonic speed. They spotted a large banner at the department store marked finish in large red letters. Then ran faster still neck and neck as they spotted various familiar faces getting ever closer.

They ran fast toward the painted white line on the ground. They looked at each other one last time and grinned. They returned the focus to the road and at last crossed the line.

"Who won?" Tails asked no one in particular. He then turned to the camera folks if you would all look into this booth we will show you the results."

The race contestants, all their friends, a few cameramen, everyone whose name appeared in the author's note walked into the room (big room right?). They took a look at the footage, and were blown away. The footage revealed just before each of them crossed the finish line Amy Rose brought her feet together right in front of the finish line causing Sonic to finish first.

All eyes turned to her. "Why?" Sonic asked.

"Because I think I finally understand," Amy answered, "You're scared that being married will anchor you and you won't have the freedom you showed me. I don't wanna take that away." With that Amy fighting back tears walked away. She finally allowed one to roll down her cheek when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Thanks Ames," Sonic said smiling," But where do you think you're going?"

"Home," Amy answered quickly.

"Not a bad idea," Sonic stated smirking, "But how about somewhere more fun? Or where we can get something to eat?"

Amy blinked. "You-you mean you really-"

"Of course I do," Sonic stated cutting her off, "Didn't I say that?"

Amy smiled, "Thank you Sonic."

"Not a problem," Sonic responded," Now how about-"

But he was cut off by the girl's lips. When the initial surprise faded he embraced her and allowed his own lips to do there half of the work. When they at last broke apart Amy spoke.

"You earned that Boyfriend," Amy said putting emphasis on the last word. Sonic chuckled. "What is it?" Amy asked.

"Nothing I just never thought that you would be the one that would give me that title," Sonic answered. And then the two young hedgehogs started giggling and then chuckling and finally laughing as loudly as it spread to everyone.

**The End**

And there you have it folks. The end of Amy's Last Shot. I really hope you all enjoyed it a lot. Now there will be a sequel slash follow up to this entitled moving in. However because I have been dedicated to this and various other things I haven't been working on other stories so I wanna know, get started on Moving in as soon as possible or work on my other stuff. Your choice. Anyway what did you guys think was it worth sticking through? Leave your final review for this story. So as always until next time: Review, tell your friends, and keep reading.


End file.
